The Destiny Ark 2: Line in the sand
by TimeLordBud
Summary: Sequel to the Destiny Ark! Colonel June Darby's world has changed. With the arrival of the Autobots,the tide of the war for Earth has shifted.But when the Decepticons unleashed a "Scorched Earth" plan for final conquest. Newly promoted General Darby must lead a ragtag group of soldiers back across dimensions into Team Prime's world on a mission to decided the fate of two worlds!
1. Prolouge

**Transformers Prime: Line in the sand**

**Prolouge. **

**Alternate Earth.**

"I don't get it; she just sits there, looking up. What does she expect to see?" The young Sargent said while scooping some of the chicken soup that served as tonight's dinner into his bowl.

"You're new to this command aren't you kid?" The glossy eye girl with the red hair smirked as she too served up two bowls for her and her leader. "We don't question the Colonel, we just fall in behind and follow her lead. The young sergeant shook his head and joined the rest of his squad members by the fire.

Colonel June Darby broke her gaze from the night sky to see one of her lieutenant's approach the pile of rubble on which she sat, keeping a silent vigil. Darby looked as she saw the lieutenant with her rifle slung on her shoulder attempt to climb the pile of rubble while balancing the two bowls of soup in her hand.

"Let me meet you halfway there lieutenant!" Colonel Darby said with a smile as she climbed down and took one of the bowls from her. "Thank you, Lieutenant Miller!"

"Do you mind if I sit with you Ma'am?" She asked

"Not at all Lieutenant, In fact, I've been wanting to talk with you. But please call me June." June said.

The lieutenant smiled"I'm Sierra."

The two women sat among the ruins of the Western Human command, the human resistance forces that had been stationed there had to leave in a hurry, and forge a new command stationed north in the area once known as Oregon. Still one lone squad led by Colonel June Darby stayed behind at the old command. The reason why they stayed behind and risk capture from Decepticon forces laid within the front pocket of Colonel Darby's outer jacket.

"I'm sorry I haven't had time to find out more about you Sierra." June apologized "We didn't have a lot of time on our hands when this beacon to the Autobots alerted the cons to our base. People had to clear out in a hurry. "

"It's ok June "Sierra said while tearing off a chunk of her bread and dipping it in her soup" As you may have forgotten, General Bishop appointed me not only as your second in command but as your bodyguard as well."

June rolled her eyes " HOW many battles and scrapes have I survived?" She moaned

"I know your track record Colonel Darby, In fact it was your raid on the Decepticon worker camps in the Rocky Mountains that I owe you my freedom." Sierra said solemnly.

"That was six years ago." June reminisced.

"I was 10 ma'am, too small and too weak to work, I was originally marked for extermination. But at the last second I was given over to their chief scientist for experimentation…." Sierra's voice then trailed off.

June could take the hint it was painful for her to talk about and sought to change the subject. "That sword on your back, they say you can use it." June commented.

Sierra pulled out the long sleek sword that had a tinge of blue to it. "Well it's not approved for battle yet. It was forged from pure energon. I took a chunk that was found with me when I was freed. I'm working on my close quarters fighting, but only on my off time, I use a rifle like everyone else" Sierra said pointing to the futuristic rifle that lay by her side.

June smiled at the girl, she knew only of her name and age which was was tall for her age and her thin frame made her look malnourished at first glance but it hid a tone body with ridged muscles. She had bushy dark red hair that she kept it tightly tied in a pulled back bun. She was a good soldier who was known for following commands to the T, but at the same time able make her own decisions. Which some of the time got her into more trouble than she counted on.

"Still nothing from your beacon?" Sierra asked.

June took out the cylinder device and held it before them "Not a peep, But I saw it Sierra. I saw the message, even if it was for a second. They know about us and I have to believe they are coming."

"The squad General Bishop left here to guard you are loyal, they won't leave your side. That's how much faith they have in you." Sierra said.

The two women sat in silence as they continued to eat; it wasn't until they finished their soup that June revealed her plan to her lieutenant. "Look, it's coming on a month, If nothing happens by next week." June paused as Sierra locked eyes with her with full attentiveness.

"I want you to take the squad and get out of here!" June ordered.

"But Colonel…" Sierra started.

"No Buts, I'm not going to risk the lives of these good troops, you can be doing a lot more good fighting with the others than staying here and guarding me!" June said sternly.

Before Sierra could tear into her commanding officer, a lone figure came racing to them, as fast as she was breathing they could tell the young girl ran from the other end of the base. Both knew the young Asian girl who wore her black hair flat and around her eyes. She dressed like everyone else in the compound, in green olive drab fatigues. 12 year old Miko Nakadai was a selective mute; she lost her voice in the Decepticon worker camps. She was originally comatose when brought in, traumatized from her time in the camps. But through living around the human resistance she slowly woke up to being a human again. Since the last year with the resistance she was taken under the wing by the Communications department and learned all she could about working and maintaining communications. What she lacked in a voice she more than made up for in ingenuity and tinkering.

She stood before her commanding officer and executive officer breathing fast, her two UFO catcher dolls she wore on her hip that June gave her on her return to base bouncing in rhythm with her breathing.

"What is it Miko?" June asked the mute girl.

Miko tapped her ear and pointed up; it was the sign for "You have an urgent call from high up!" Miko then took the radio and tossed it to June.

"This is Colonel Darby over." June called over the line.

"Colonel Darby , this is Oregon Command!, "The voice on the other line spoke " We have SATNAVS reporting that there is something big headed your way, It looks like it's a two pronged attack, One from the East and the other from above!"

"Above?, What do you mean by that?, Over." June asked

"Something is approaching you from orbit…" Oregon command reported. "General Leland Bishop is ordering you and your squad to get out now!"

Then one of the outlooks raced out of their watch nest and yelled from high on top of the compound walls. "Colonel Darby!, We have bogeys approaching our heading Mark two four niner!"

"Oregon Command we need to get back to you!" Colonel Darby said as she shouted "Get to the main batteries!, secure all headings!"

June looked to Sierra, "Cons…"

Everyone on the twelve man squad ran to their battle stations. They could see several lights in the sky approaching. Then five of the lights speed toward them and then over the base. By the roar of their engines everyone knew what they were.

"Seekers!'June shouted "Get to cover now and shoot at anything that moves on that field!"

The squad took their positions and laid down suppressive fire, the two laser cannons they had that still worked were now being used to try and shoot down the Seekers. They would have little chance seeing how these were actually the Decepticons and not one of the many basic drones they employed.

Colonel Darby and Sierra both climbed the ladder to the high wall overlooking the field leading up to the base's north wall. Sierra handed June her binoculars, and readied her clips and her rifle. June looked out at the battlefield and counted at least 12 large hulking tanks moving across the fields.

"Shit, they have Hunter Killer tanks!" June cursed "Sierra you get the squad and get out of here NOW!"

"Like hell I am!" Sierra argued "You wouldn't last 10 minutes alone and We wouldn't last 10 feet out there and you know it!"

"That's why you're going to use the underground tunnels!" June bit back while laying down suppressive fire on the approaching hunter drones.

"I'm not leaving you behind, I have my orders!" Sierra said firing back and taking down a drone.

"I gave you a direct command lieutenant!" June shouted.

Before Sierra could answer that the whole compound and battlefield suddenly lit up like daytime. From the night sky something was descending from the thick clouds that hung over the world. Bright lights cut through the darkness and illuminated everything. The brightness aided the Seekers as they circled back and began to carpet bomb the compound and surrounding area. The concussion of the blasts knocked June and Sierra against the fortified walls. Their bodies reacted to the bombs shockwaves as their ears rung. As the fog in June's eyes began to lift she looked upward and saw the source of the lights.

It was a huge spaceship.

It seemed to now have the attention of the Decepticon forces as they now ignored the humans and directed all fire towards it. The spaceship itself seemed to have sophisticated defenses and weaponry as the blaster bolts the Cons fired at it seem to have zero effect. Then from the front of the hull the ship opened up. June peered through her binoculars to get a better view of the opening. She could see five large robots the exact size and look of the Decepticons, She saw as they surveyed the battlefield and then leapt from the mouth of the ship. As soon as they hit air, these five robots transformed into five different types of fighter jets. They immediately made a beeline for the Seekers and soon a dogfight engaged. Everyone in the squad now struggled to get a better view of the fight in the skies above them.

They saw the jets take out two of the seeker jets; this was more than enough to ward off the other four Seekers as they took off for the horizon. June then gasped in amazement as she saw the five jets circle back and then transformed one by one in flawless succession. She saw as they merged into one giant being. The giant robot took out its huge rifle cannon and with ease took out each of the hunter tanks. Within moments the battlefield was cleared of all enemy combantants. June saw the giant robot hold a hand to its ear and look up at the spaceship that still hung in the air.

The ship then began to lower slowly; it chose the center of the base as its landing point. The ship was large; slightly gold in appearance it has the shape of an arrowhead. From the same opening the flying jets flew out of three large robots walked down the plank. June looked to see they were much different from any Decepticons they encountered. What stood out the most was the symbol on their chest. It was a dark purple symbol of the decepticons. It was a red symbol that was all too familiar to Colonel Darby.

"Are they cons!?" Sierra hissed.

"No," June whispered "I think they are friendlies."

The large robot in the middle was colored red and yellow, He stepped forward slowly and brought up a holographic display from his wrist. In the blue light the shape of the Beacon cylinder June Darby possessed.

He called out "We are looking for the owner of this beacon!, Please know that we come in peace!, We mean you humans no harm!"

June sucked in a deep breath and realized this was the moment that she and the human race had been waiting for in the past month. June stood up and made her way to the ladder, Sierra briefly grabbed her hand and shook her head as if to say "No!" . June looked at her with soft eyes that did their best to reassure her. June climbed down and made her way toward the three robots. She walked with her hands up, the left one holding the cylinder up high.

The three robots, looked at her and smiled, and then saw her hands up. Thinking it was a human custom they too raised their hands above their head. June could hear and feel the snickers from around her. She rolled her eyes and she dropped her arms.

"My name is Colonel June Darby." She finally said "Welcome to Earth, or what's left of it."

The three robots dropped their arms as the middle one knelt in front of her, "Hello my name is Rodimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, behind me are my second in command, Jazz and my scientific advisor Perceptor, We understand you have a problem with Decepticons?" He smiled.

**Oregon Command**

History would mark the date and time the call came, It was in the early morning hours of June 1st 2019. The call came through as General Bishop was summoned as he ordered should Colonel June Darby call. He immediately ran to the communications hub of the compound and took the radio.

"This is General Bishop, over." He said thankful that June was alive.

"General Bishop this is Colonel Darby, Im happy to report that we survived last night's attack, and that I will be taking our squad to the Oregon command,"

Leland's mouth hung open at June's next words. "The Autobots have arrived, they have pledge their unconditional support in our war against the Decepticons!" June announced to cheers.

**Prime Earth: present day.**

June Darby quietly crept into her house in the wee hours of the morning; she didn't want to wake her son Jack as she returned home from her evening with William Fowler. She almost felt like a teenager again sneaking into the house. Still a tiny tinge of guilt sat in her mind; she had known him for the better part of a year. Ever since June found out about her son's involvement with the Autobots she's tried to keep an eye on him from afar. Far enough to let him become his own man but close enough to appease those twangs of motherhood she still felt. She literally had no one she could confide to; there was her sister in Miami. Who by the way was helping out her own team of Autobots. But between that and going through her first year of medical internship. June was not about to bother her with any of her anxieties.

That left only Fowler, and ever since the time at the museum where they were both captured by the Con known as Knock out. She and Folwer began seeing each other on a regular basis. There was a dinner here and there, the occasional outing to the local Farmer's market that had just reopened in Jasper. June found she could confine in the federal agent, it was something she realized she needed more than she admitted. He too confided his personal life to her as well, everything from his frustrations with his ex-wife to his hidden worry about the kids and their life with the Autobots and the secret war they waged against the Decepticons. Then in the past two weeks something happened neither expected. They began a sexual relationship, unexpected at first. A late night encounter in his office while the Autobots were away on a mission with the kids in tow, then the next encounter at June's home while she was waiting for Jack to come home. Finally this latest time was at Fowlers apartment on base. June didn't mean for this to happen, but before William she hadn't been with anyone for nearly a year. And even then they were mindless encounters with men she met online, Meant for nothing more than to fill carnal urges that she felt her body ache for.

With William she felt it was much more than sex, June felt it was her finally becoming one with another soul. She paid no attention to Fowler's performance in bed, she was happy to feel and be with someone that wanted to be with her for more than just senseless fuck. With Bill, she felt the major hole left by her husband beginning to fill again.

June barley made it to the center hallway of the house before Jack turned on the lights to the hallway. "Welcome home.." He said softly.

"Jack!" June said in a raised and surprised tone.

Jack quickly held a finger to his mouth shushing his mother quiet, He pointed to the living room where Raf and Miko were sleeping to a movie on the TV running.

"Sleepover, "Jack pointed out" We came across a Predacon that freaked out Raf and Miko too, even though she won't admit it. I offered to let them crash here. "

"That's my Jack" June smiled.

"So, good evening with Bill?" Jack asked quizzically.

"Bill and I had a nice dinner yes, "June said defensively "I fell asleep on his couch.."

"You don't need to do this mom, "Jack said "Did he use protection?"

June's cheeks slightly turned red before she really got defensive "Jackson Darby! I-I , ugh! What makes you think we did that!?"

Jack then pointed to the panties she was holding in her hand that poked out from under the smock she draped over her arm. June saw this and sighed knowing full well she was busted.

"Y-yeah, we are.." She admitted quietly.

A long pause of uncomfortable silence fell between them before June started to speak.

"Look Jack I-"She started as Jack cut her off.

"Mom! Mom it's ok, I-I understand. "He said "I just want you to be happy, If Bill does that, then so be it. "

June smiled and then hugged her son, the young boy who was fast becoming a man, A man who could very well change the face of the earth and the course of humankind.

"Jack no matter what happens, I will always love you, and nothing will ever change that!" June said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too mom, Sleep well…" Jack said as he retreated back into his room

June smiled as she went into her bedroom; the endorphins of sex were now starting to settle down in her body. Her body was now relaxed, and soon a hot shower would be just the thing to send her into a restful sleep. As she stepped out of her bath wrapped in her favorite robe, she opened the drawers to find some undergarments. She slipped the robe off and slipped on some fresh panties, she then reached for a night shirt and as she unfurled it, and put on the night shirts, something small and black flopped from it and hit the desk. She picked it up and saw it was her missing Digital Voice Recorder.

She had misplaced this DVR almost six months ago; she ended up buying a new one. Now it appeared she had two. She was thankful that it was here all along and not in the hands of some hacker who would post her recordings all over the internet. She held in her hand and took it to bed with her.

"It's been a while since I added a voice entry" She thought as she looked for the switch to turn it one. AS IT CAME ON June saw that there was a new entry on the recorder. And It was dated when she was away at the nursing conference in Seattle a few months back. She knew no one had access to this, not even Jack. What was a new recording doing on it?

She sat on her bed and clicked on the new entry, and what she heard chilled her blood. It was her voice all right but it sounded weary and haggard. And the opening message immediately had her attention.

"I'm not sure if Jack or the Autobots will tell you about this week. I'm not even sure if they should, what would it prove? But here I am sending you a message I'm not sure you will ever find. You're probably wondering when did I record this. , That's the kick in the butt, I'm you but I'm not you….."

Jack Darby's head hit the pillow and he barely fell asleep when he heard his mom's loud voice scream bellow from her bedroom.

"JACK!"

NEX TIME: The events of Tip of the Spear kick into full motion as Colonel Darby must lead a ragtag squad back into the Prime Universe, to recover a special object left behind during Colonel Darby's first visit to Jasper. Team Prime have their own troubles as they face a two prong attack from both Decepticons and Predacons!. How will Prime's human allies handle seeing alternate versions of people they use to know? Fowler will come face to face with a painful memory of his past while June Darby meets Colonel June Darby…


	2. Chapter 1: Tip of the Spear

**The Destiny Ark 2: Line in the sand **

**Chapter one: Tip of the Spear**

** Joint Human/Autobot command, **

**Carrier Group USS Flagg, Pacific Ocean.**

** One year later….**

"Pull up the holographics please" General Winston said as the lights in the war room darkened and a holographic display of the Western Hemisphere appeared before human and Autobot.

"We've reclaimed much of North and South America. Having driven the Decepticons from here we've realigned forces to attempt an attack to help the human forces in China and Russia. With Omega Supreme and his forces in the west and Metroplex and his force in the East, There is in effect an Iron ring around North and South America. "He said as various points on the holographic map were highlighted.

"The Decepticons still hold key positions in Africa,India,China and Russia." General Winston reported" Intelligence reports that Galvatron has moved his citadel deep in the mountains in the Mahalangur Himal mountain range."

The holomap then focused on the mountain range that was home to several mountains like Makalu, Lhotse, and Mount Everest.

"Given this Rodimus, do you still feel it's the right time to shift our focus to starting the Human Colonies?" Prowl asked Rodimus.

"Humanity has been scattered all over the globe for far too long, I have met with various leaders over the past month, A species that once numbered 7 billion have been reduced to a little over a billion. Whole countries and races were wiped out, cultures, languages lost. There are no borders anymore, Humanity has to rebuild or there will be nothing left to build." Rodimus said passionately.

"What humans we have rescued from worker camps have been placed at various military commands around the country. What places on the Earth still livable and unhindered by nuclear fallout can be used for human settlements. "General Chen, a leader of what was once the Chinese navy said "The fact we can even discuss settlements is a testament to how the war effort has progressed, Still if these human colonies have any chance of surviving. The Decepticons must be eradicated!"

"Galvatron is many things "Ultra Magnus said "And when he is the most desperate is when he is the most dangerous.

"The key in this war is freeing the Humans." Rodimus Prime stated. "Commander Sky Lynx, What have you to report on finding more Human Camps?"

From the monitor above the conference table Sky Lynx appeared "Having assumed operations concerning the liberations of the humans, I am pleased to say that my command are performing an outstanding performance in finding and freeing Humans from Decepticon worker camps. I can't help but feel that the humans under my command are inspired and honored to be in the presence of such heroic and intelligent leadership that I exude! I am pleased to reports that our scouts have found and eliminated the Worker Camps in Mexico and the Southern Americas!"

There was an uncomfortable huff in the war room at the sound of Sky Lynx's arrogance, Autobots included. Suddenly focus of the camera shifted and quickly moved on to the face of Brigadier General June Darby.

"What my associate is trying to convey is we are receiving reports from out scouts on hidden worker camps. Our command is operating at full mission capability." General Darby reported. "Every day we are sending out platoons to locations globally. The Rescuebots have been an invaluable resource in aiding and transporting freed human workers, Defensor has pulled many a victory out of the fire. We do however; require more trained medics and medical supplies as our demand is growing by the day. "

"Very good General Darby", Admiral Furman, head of Naval operations commended. " I will contact Ratchet and Hoist at the Florida Command on getting you what you need!"

**4****th**** Human/Autobot command "Liberty Leauge"**

** Baja,California.**

The video screen went dark as June breathed out a sigh of relief. The meeting with the human/Autobot Joint Chiefs of Staff went off without a hitch. Since the Autobots arrival the tide of the war with the Decepticons had shifted. It was discovered that the Decepticons rounded up a huge number of humans for Energon/Supply/Weapon manufacturing than expected. June was promoted and given her own command .Together with Commander Sky Lynx she had humans and Autobots under their command to seek out suspected human camps and liberate the humans there. Hence the unofficial nickname of the command "Liberty League"

It was a huge task that June knew she had to do, even if it meant that she and Leland Bishop had to end their relationship. June just added to an already large pile of sacrifices she had to make. Still the job was more than enough to keep her busy. Working with Sky Lynx and Sky Lynx's ego provided a challenge for her that usually required her to go out and lead missions just to get away from him.

"Huh!" Sky Lynx huffed "If I were the paranoid type I would say they weren't moved by my report! Surely you were in awe of my prowess General Darby?"

June rolled her eyes and threw her hand up "I need a shower; I'll see you tomorrow morning for briefing!"

June walked from the staging warehouse at the base that called Baja California home. The sun set gave the entire sky an orange glow before night settled in. She had a command of about 1,000 troops and 25 Autobots. Thanks to the ground bridge, one of the many technological gifts the Autobots gave the humans. They could deploy troops anywhere in the world in seconds. She made the walk as looked as humans and Autobots worked and played together. She could see sentries at the wall as they kept watch. She walked by the recreations area and saw as Autobots sat and watch a group of soldiers play basketball.

The base was a good base; it had everything her troops needed, an armory, Training centers, Communal showers, and barracks that were made from plasteel. The mess hall was a huge warehouse that also doubled as a chapel. The Autobots had their own warehouse where they lived and used for power down modes. Sky Lynx personally chose the Autobots under his command; He had the Protectobots which like the Aerialbots were also a combiner team. Cosmos was in charge of intelligence, Gears and Warpath were in charge of Security. Perceptor was the head of science and Medical. Mirage,Drift,Huffer, Kup, and Trailcutter headed up the different tactical divisions. New Autobots were coming in by the day too. Humanity extended their planet to Rodimus Prime and the Autobots as a new home as the Autobots were now nomads when their planet Cybertron was destroyed when their sun went nova. The only caveat was both Humans and Autobtots had to work together to evict the Decepticons.

June quickly gathered what she needed for a shower and walked to the communal showers not far from trailer that served as her office and living quarters. June looked up at the night sky and she found her thoughts trailing and thinking of Jack Darby, The son that wasn't her son. That she met when an accident sent June to an alternate earth where the world wasn't at war, and the June Darby of that world lived with her son. It was a stark reminder of things June had to give up when the world was thrust into chaos. Still the memory of Jack and that one week she lived with him was alive and well in her mind. She often wished he could see how the events of her time there change her world forever.

June turned on the shower and placed her hands against the wall as she felt the hot water run over her head and body. She had her own bath and shower in her quarters, but she like the feel of community she had with her troops. She liked seeing them live and fight together. June was always someone who led from the front, and never from the rear. The joys of camaraderie were well worth the hushed whispers and stares of the many scars on her body. They were a frank reminder of what the war put her through. That she was no different from anyone under her command.

As June lathered up she could hear other people showering up in the three sections of the Showers. She then heard voices closer to her as she realized she would no longer be the lone user of the section. By the voices alone June counted three, one male and two females.

"I keep telling you the T-4's would be a much better choice for you given your body frame!" The male soldier a tall black man in his 20's told the younger female with blonde hair and in her late teens. "I know you want to shoot the big guns, but if you can't steady it, you aren't gonna hit the broadside of an Insecticon!"

"Listen to Bam-Bam Corporeal "The other female a brunette said as she turned on the faucet and let the shower start. "He may have the intelligence of a Dinobot but he knows his guns!"

"Now that's just hurtful Lieutenant Fuentes!" Bam Bam said as he squeezed a gob of body wash in his hand and began to lather up. "

"Now this sounds like an interesting conversation…" June quipped as she moved her wet hair back across her back. "

It took the trio a good two minutes to realize they were in the same shower as their commanding officer.

"ATTENTION ON DECK!" Bam Bam called out as the trio snapped to attention wearing only the suds on their bodies. June chuckled in her head and was happy to see the military bearing in her young troops. "At ease." She said with a smile

She saw them relaxed; June knew each of them and had some interaction with them in the past couple of months.

"Hello Sargent Benjamin Folwer, Lieutenant Dorothy Fuentes, Corporal Hayli Peters." June nodded.

"You know my name ma'am?" Hayli said with an aura of glee in her voice

"She read your meat tag, meat head!" Dorothy teased as she poked the tattoo on the girl's right side on her hip. Each soldier had them, A tattoo that had their name, serial number, blood type and service stamp. It was used a 2nd form of ID behind the Dog Tags they wore around their neck.

"How old are you Hayli?" June ask as she turned off her shower.

"I'm sixteen ma'am! " Hayli said "I volunteered when I was freed from the East Canadian Camps!, I just finished basic and requested this command."

"You chose this duty Corporeal?" June asked

"Yes ma'am, the tales of you and your company's heroics are everywhere, I wanted to help people like you, I wanted to be in the Liberty League!" Hayli said in almost idol worship.

"Well listen to your Lieutenant and Seargent, Hayli. "June advised "Listen and learn from the ones who have been here longer than you, and teach those that will come"

"Carry on kids…." June smiled as she grabbed her towel and left the shower section.

Hayli looked at General Darby leave and was soon snapped out of her trance as smacked her behind "You can close your mouth now Corporal!"

** Earth Prime**

** Jasper,Nevada**

"June if it means anything this is the first time I heard anything about this!" William Fowler said as he gazed out the window of his office. " I had to leave for Washington to brief the President when that ship crashed near Area 51."

"I should have known something was up when my sister April wondered why I forgot our lunch date!" June said as she held the recorder in her hands "This other me was apparently here a week before the Autobots were able to send her back. "

"It just makes no sense why Jack and the Autobots would make no mention of her to me. " June said puzzled.

"Really, Do the Autobots tell you _everything_?" Fowler said looking at June " I am their liaison and I'm not sure I know everything they go through."

June wrapped her arms around herself. "It's not that Jack didn't tell me about this that bugs me, it's the fact that somewhere there is another me, and who knows how many others." She touched the DVR with the tips of her fingers. "Her voice, there was so much pain in it. What would it take to get me to that point? What did she have to go through to sound so weary?"

William stood behind June and placed his hands on her shoulders "Remember what Jack said, She came from a world at war with the Decepticons, I know what war does to you, I know what you have to become to survive. And if she is anything like you, I know she is just as strong as you are."

June didn't have to look up; His words somehow struck a chord in her. She slowly reached up and squeezed his hand. A silent gesture to say, "Thank you Bill."

June looked up into his eyes, "I think the kids are having another sleep over at the base, if you want to come over later…" She said with a glint in her eye as Fowler gave her a warm smile.

** Alternate Earth**

** Morning.**

"It is said in the teachings of Quark, when the pupil is ready, the master will appear." Drift said while eyeing his student as she practiced her kata with intent concentration. The morning sun beginning to peak over the hills of Baja.

"Buddha," Captain Sierra Miller said while moving in silent rhythm to one of the many kata's taught to her." When the student is ready the teacher will appear, it was one of his many teachings."

"It seems the school of thought is a universal fraternity "The Autobot smiled "It has been 10 months since I took you as my student, and while you have advanced quickly, there is still much for me to teach you."

Sierra could feel the hum in her palm as she held her sword forged from Energon, She remembered the day Drift destroyed her old sword. It was one of the first missions the Autobots undertook with the humans to find and liberate humans from a Decepticon worker camp. She and Drift had been separated from their team and had to work together to survive an onslaught of Insecticons, The Insecticons numbers were immense. Drift was impressed what a fierce fighter Sierra was, When Sierra's clips ran empty she disobeyed Drift's order to run and hide and instead fought with her only weapon to her person, the sword on her back. Drift noted her swordsmanship was sloppy, but she held promise. When the last of the Insecticon horde was driven back, Drift shocked her by taking her sword and crushing it in his hands.

Shocked, Sierra asked him why? Why would he do such a thing to a weapon she was trying to master? Drift was a fellow swordsman and she thought He would have a respect for her initiative.

"In this battle you have earned my respect Sierra," He said "So much I want to take you as my student and pass on to you what I have learned about the sword. But to do that we must start fresh."

It was then that Drift showed her how to forge her own blade from her own hands. A blade that was so sharp that it could cut the wind and make it bleed. A sword so strong, it would become an extension of it's owner's will. That day Drift became more than Sierra's guardian, He became her teacher.

Drift stood up as Sierra finished her kata, "Good, now pay attention, "He said as he pulled out his sword from his back." Take your stance as I do and follow my movements.."

Sierra nodded as she took his stance and began to follow his exact movements. The new kata was one of dozens taught to her. Through practice Sierra was honing her craft, and through meditation Sierra was starting to grasp the Demons that plagued her dreams.

"I sense something is on your mind Sierra" Drift said in mid motion.

Sierra narrowed her eyes, she knew better than to hide anything from Drift. As Drift was a keen tactician, through millennia of fighting he could read his opponent and knew what they were going to do before they did it.

"I still see his face in my dreams, Master." Sierra said "What he did to me, how me hurt me. All I feel is anger…"

Drift knew what she was talking about; it was what she talked about in the quiet times of meditation they shared, to the times when she broke down sobbing in moments of weakness.

"I know of Knock out from my days as a Decepticon, He is a coward at heart. But he owns your soul so long as you allow him to." Drift said "Take your anger my pupil, and use it as focus."

Sierra was only 10 when she was shuffled with a large group of other children to Knock Outs laboratory. They were too small and too weak to be of any use in the camps, and were marked for immediate termination by the Decepticon controller. At the last moment Knock Out arrived and claimed he needed test subjects for a new Energon he synthesized.

Twenty children were chosen at random and given to him, they were stripped of clothing and treated like test rats. Gradually the cage they shared got less and less crowded. Many of the children he experimented on didn't survive. Those that did were subjected to endless torture and pain. Sierra would cry and wish for death whenever she was on his work table. Given countless injections of Energon, Her body managed to survive the countless doses she received. Of the twenty children given to Knock out, only three were breathing when Human resistance forces took the compound. Sierra recalled being scooped up by soft warm arms and being told they were going home. Through weak eyes, Sierra only remembered the voice of a dark haired woman, compassionate eyes, and then being loaded on a transport.

Sierra turned and positioned her sword downward, her kata complete when she heard a voice call to her from across the beach.

"Captain Miller!" The young messenger called out "It's General Darby, she's requested your presence at her bivouac!"

Sierra looked to her teacher.

"Go" He said, Dismissing her " We will pick up again later."

It took Sierra three minutes to run back to General Darby's briefing room. She ran in to see General Darby and her second in command Commander Morgan Greene gathering some papers and maps. A Holomap was onscreen and had the map of a compound in what was once known as Alaska.

"You called for me ma'am?" Captain Miller reported.

"Sierra, Gather 3rd Platoon, we found another Worker Camp in Alaska. We leave within the hour." General Darby ordered. "I want you to report to Commander Sky Lynx when the platoon is ready to use the ground bridge."

Sierra looked and then saw General Darby select a pistol and various clips. "Are you coming with us ma'am?"

"Yeah, High Command has an extra objective for us; I'll explain when we're on the way." June said as she loaded the clip and cocked her pistol. She watched as the young Captain left.

"Make it known I am highly objectful to this.." Commander Greene said voicing her displeasure at the notion of General Darby taking the field.

"We went over this Commander, That's a Class B Energon refining and Munitions factory. To even get through the front gates takes a careful tactical approach." June argued.

"One that any number of your qualified Platoon commanders can do!, I get it June you lead from the front. But we are in a changing world now, our priorities have to shift. The world will need June Darby to patch it back together. "

Then a silence passed between them as they realized that as long as they have been fighting together in the resistance, Both knew each other's moves and when each other was bullshitting the other.

"Oh my God, you just don't want to do the monthly command assessment with Sky Lynx isn't it!?" Commander Greene accused June.

"Guilty, I nearly chewed my own leg off to escape last time!" June smirked " and seeing how I did the conference with him, YOU get to do the assessment, and I'm also pulling rank…" June smirked as she took her gear and headed out the door, nailing the final nail in Morgan's coffin.

Commander Greene walked outside and stood next to the large red Autobot waiting for her.

"She pulled rank didn't she?" Ironhide noted.

"Shamelessly!" Commander Greene said as Ironhide transformed into his truck mode and waited for Morgan to climb inside of him. "Ironhide, can you just step on me now?"

"And leave me to Commander Sky Lynx's ego alone?, Not a chance!" Ironhide chuckled.

**Earth Prime**

** The Devils Sea.**

** U.S.S Eisenhower 10 miles off the coast of Island of Aogashama **

Lt Weltzer hated night watch, Long nights of nothing. Being the Officer on Deck he was usually responsible for making sure the enormous aircraft carrier the U.S.S Eisenhower stayed afloat until the Captain of the ship woke up . The carrier was currently on an 8 month tour of the pacific, stopping at various ports like Australia, Guam, and soon Japan.

Lt. Weltzer swallowed the last of his lukewarm coffee. "Looked at the coffee mug and saw it was already empty. Not a good sign at , At the very start of a 6 hour watch. The young lieutenant looked to see where the coffee can was so he could brew another pot. The command deck was low lit and only the light of the control panels and monitors illuminated the cabin.

"So it doesn't bother you that we are in the Dragon's Triangle?" Petty officer 3rd class Erickson asked, As he watch computer screen that read out the course heading.

"I've been up and down this route more times than I can remember, I never once saw a Devil or a Triangle!" Said fellow sailor Petty Officer 1st class Roberts.

"Look I'm just saying, there have been more disappearances here than in the Bermuda Triangle in the past 20 years!" Said Erickson, as he tapped the blinking light on one of his consoles.

"Oh and what would be the cause of that? UFO's? Ghosts? Bigfoot?", Mocked Roberts.

"Ok One, Bigfoot is in the Pacific Northwest, and two, the only ghost ship is the Flying Dutchman, so yeah it's UFO's behind all the disappearances!"

"I know my foot is gonna disappear up someone's ass if I don't get some coffee!" Lt Weltzer shouted.

Erickson took the hint and got up to put on a fresh pot of coffee, within moments the smell of Java filled the cabin. It was the same time a red alert sounded from the decks below.

"Get on the horn find out what the hell is going on!" ordered

A black haired female petty officer got on the phone and called all the decks. "It's the Starboard watch! They are reporting strange lights in the water!"

"What the hell do they mean strange lights?" Weltzer argued.

Soon the entire carrier rocked as the command cabin lurched to the side. The sound of a huge crash followed it. The fresh post of coffee crashed to the floor, as Lt Weltzer got on the horn.

"Attention all Decks! Attention all Decks! Get to General Quarters! I repeat Get to general quarters!" called over the intercom. "What the hell did we hit? We are nowhere NEAR the islands!"

Then from the right of the ship the watch dogs saw it rise from the water. It was large and had a massive wingspan. Nearly 26 sailors saw it and all described the same. It was a huge metallic dragon.

Predaking roared as it's wings flapped behind it. It looked down as it hovered over the Aircraft Carrier. It howled as a bright light bellowed from its stomach, up its throat and from its mouth came a huge stream of fire. It painted the side of the Carrier with it flames. The six Jets that caught on fire instantly exploded. As sirens blared from all over the Carrier, Predaking screamed a war cry that announced it was only starting its assault.

**Jasper**

** 3:45 am.**

William Fowler opened his eyes at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He reached over and felt the night stand for it. He saw it was the US Navy Pacific Command in Hawaii. He glanced over and saw the bare back of June as she slept naked partially under the covers. The room illuminated by the moonlight.

"Fowler" He said groggily, as June started to flutter her eyes open. She stretched as she turned to see Fowler sit up as his tone grew serious.

"I see, and you say the carrier was attacked by a winged metallic creature that blew fire?" Fowler asked "What's the status of the Carrier and crew?"

Fowler let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his brow in frustration. "I understand, I will notify Washington immediately."

"He hung up the phone and turned his head toward June." Uh look June.."

"And here I thought I got brownie points for going back on Birth Control!", June said as she sat up holding the sheet over her body "It's ok Bill, But that's two breakfast's you owe me.."

Fowler chuckled at her smile and leaned over and kissed her. " I'll call you later, I need to go and alert Optimus, The Decepticons pet dragon has been found."

**NEXT TIME: General June Darby and her Liberty League uncover a new and terrifying plot by the Decepticons to kill all life on Earth once and for all. In order to stop this new menace, the Autobots and the Resistance must come up with a plan to find and retrieve the one thing that can stop it. The Destiny Ark. Back on Earth Prime, The Autobots are sent to the Pacific in the heart of the Devil's sea to track and stop Predaking and his band of Predacons.**

**Writer's note - Commander Morgan Greene and Hayli are characters created by Aurrawings and are used with this writer's gratitude!. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2 High Frequency

**The Destiny Ark 2: Line in the sand.**

**Chapter 2: High Frequency**

**Alternate Earth**

**Gakona,Alaska**

The early morning dew glittered over the landscape of Alaska, since the fall of humanity much of the Earth's splendor returned to the earth. Areas of the planet that weren't touched by nuclear fallout or Human captivity were overtaken by trees, vegetation and animals. Deep in the forest a rabbit began her morning sabbatical to forage for food for her young, as the rabbit wiped its face it was startled by the opening of a ground bridge. It quickly ran away and hid from the large green swirling vortex.

From within the vortex, eight individual humans emerged from it. As the last of them filed from the bridge the vortex collapsed and disappeared. They moved silently through the woods, careful not to give themselves away from the drones that patrolled the area.

June breathed in slowly as she led point, this part of the mission always made her extra cautious. She lost count how many times she ran an operation like this. One thing that was apparent to everyone from a private to a General was that June was the best in missions like this. She studied every detail on the map, covered every entry point and exit stratagems. She maneuvered her squad through a wooded area that final overlooked a steep hill. June raised her fist up in the air, which was a silent order for her squad to stop and kneel. It meant that June found something.

June then low crawled to the edge of the tree line and pulled out her night vision binoculars. It was 4 am and the sun wasn't set to rise for another two hours. Two hours would be long enough to breach the facility and free the prisoners. June then raised her glove hand and made a "come here" gesture to her squad. Sierra then moved ahead of the squad and positioned herself next to June.

"Over there," June whispered "There's the facility."

Sierra took the binoculars from June and peered through them. From about 200 yards away she saw the large white building with tall fences that were adorned with razor sharp barb wire.

"You see that beacon?" June said as she pointed out the tall pole with a disc like object on top, the emitted a bright green glow.

"Those are beacons put in place to block any ground bridging into the complex." June said.

"How do you want to take it out?" Sierra asked

"We'll sneak to the fence on the east corner, from there we can take out the beacon and the platoon can bridge in directly into the facility. "June directed.

"What about this special side mission?" Sierra asked June.

"That facility used to be a research station for the Army, "June briefed Sierra " Before the war it was used to test earthquakes, SATCOM reports a spike in dark energon energy, While the company is taking out the bases guards we'll go into the facility to take any intel we can find."

Sierra nodded her approval of June's plans "So what's the first step" She asked

"I need a Miko…" June said with a half grin

Sierra roiled on her back and made a pyramid like gesture, It was the call for Miko. Within moments Miko, carrying her case of electronic gear came up and knelt behind June and Sierra.

"Here's what I need you to do Miko" June whispered " I need you to hack the facility terminals and shut down the defenses, Once you've done that take control of those turrets So you can provide us cover fire in case we get overwhelmed by the enemy, You got all that kid? "

Miko quietly nodded and she opened her back and pulled out a thick black laptop. She pulled down the Occulus goggles over her eyes and began to type furiously. June trusted the mute Miko, she learned computers and communications very easily. In a normal world Miko was your average kid. Loved Rock and always looking for the next adventure. Her world changed when the Decepticons took over. She and her parents were captured when they entered the United States after having left a ravaged Japan. It wasn't long before they were rounded up and sent to the Decepticon worker camps. Miko was there the day both her parents were killed by the Decepticons. She saw their bodies grounded up into paste. It was then that she lost her voice. A child who once sang popular Pop songs from her favorite Japanese pop idols was now reduced to a mute. When she was finally freed, she found herself shuffled into one of the base of the human resistance. June had taken to her very quickly and watched out for her whenever she could. For the first 3 months all she did was lay down or sit up in a corner hugging her knees. She would just sit and stare off into the distance. Many solders new that look, it was called the thousand yard stare. Only the most battled weary and traumatized people were reduced to that. It wasn't until June returned from the other dimension and gave her two UFO catcher dolls that she came out of her shell. She didn't understand where they came from, but for the first time since she arrived at the base June saw Miko smile. This was the first step that Miko took in waking up from her trauma.

Miko quickly executed the program to take control of the base defenses. June looked to see the bases lights switch off. This was the perfect time to act, as they have precisely 6 minutes to infiltrate the base.

"Miller, Bam Bam, and Rooster come with me, the rest of you get ready to provided support when I call for it! "June said as she readied her pulse rifle.

The four solders made their way down the hill and quietly moved through the tall grass towards the east fence. June was the first to reach the fence and looked with her night vision goggles to see if she could see any Energon signatures in the area. She signaled Sierra to come and breach the fence. Sierra came up next to her and put on two mechanized gloves. They were fingerless but in the palm sat three metal plates attached to a side switch. Sierra turned on the gloves as the plates started to grow hotter and hotter. The plates soon glowed bright red as sierra cut through the fence like a hot knife through butter. She kicked open the hole in the fence as the squad went through.

June led the squad through the grounds, they were armed and alert in case any Decepticon guards came along. They silently moved along the walls of the compound until they came to a corner. June peered around and saw only one Vehicon standing near the relay tower. June searched her utility belt and pulls out a baseball sized metallic orb. She turned it on with a quick finger stroke and set at time on the device. June liked using the pulse orbs, she found them very effective in distracting a Decepticon long enough to evade, escape or eliminated the enemy Decepticons. She stepped out of the shadows and threw the orb. It came alive as soon as it hit the air and set its sights on the target. The orb flew with a high pitched whistle and clamped itself on the target. The vehicon barely registered that something was wrong when the orb then released a powerful surge of energy burning out the Vehicons spark. It fell back dead as June signaled Rooster and Sierra to hatch the next phase of the plan, taking out the relay tower.

Sierra and Rooster raced to the relay towers, Rooster held a heavy machine gun and stood guard over Sierra while she attached the explosives to the towers base. Rooster stood silently as his eyes scanned the area within his sight. He was one time a petty crook from North Carolina before the war began. When the world was on the brink of destruction, he soon found himself with the Resistance movement. He learned early on the hardships of war as his platoon were wiped out in an ambush. He was the sole survivor of his group, Hence his nickname, Rooster. His platoon wore the name Rooster as they were first to fight and the last to leave. Since then he took his survivors guilt and chose to use it to cause the Decepticons as much misery as he could. He looked down at Sierra and watched her attach a Red Energon bomb to the relays base.

Sierra took the detonator from her coat pocket, and looked at Rooster as to silently say "I'm done, let's go!"

They ran back to General Darby, as Sierra showed June the detonator. June nodded her approval as Sierra pulled the pin and squeezed the grip. The explosion was loud and effective as the tower lurched to one side and then collapsed onto the ground.

"Foxtrot this is Dorothy seven niner- Tower is down and the door is open, Open the Ground Bridges and start your attack!

" June ordered as from within in the compound four ground bridges opened and human and Autobots troops poured out, They caught the Decepticons by surprise as they unleashed hell on the few Decepticons that arrived to face the intruders.

June opened up a holographic map of the compound from her wrist computer.

"Pay attention kiddos, "She said "While the ground forces are engaging the enemy at the north side of the base, we are going in to the rear bunker here. " She pointed out a bunker lit in red that sat near the back of the base.

"High command wants us to infiltrate that bunker and bring back any intel we can find. There is Dark Energon suspected to be in the base so be careful and watch the radiation levels on your Geiger tag!"

The Squad moved through the shadows and found the bunker unguarded, as they got to the steel double doors. Sierras turned on her heat gauntlets and carved open a hole in the door. The hole she made smoldered and glowed red.

"Watch your head. " Sierra warned as the squad filed into the bunker. She readied her rifle and guarded the rear flank. The hallway of the bunker sloped down on a steep incline. The deeper they got the more the drips of water rained down on them .Making the already cold environment, colder.

"Did they make this bunker under the plumbing?", Asked Bam Bam looking up at the blackened celling.

"That's because these tunnels reach far under the lake. " General Darby said as she looked at her holodisplay on her wrist computer. "There's an opening six clicks ahead, everyone stay frosty."

The darkness of the tunnel soon ended as it lead to a massive laboratory. It was cluttered even among the glistening white surfaces. Various computer parts were strewn about.

"Turn your coms on and fan out, you run into trouble you give a holler and we'll come running." June said as her squad broke into different directions to investigate the facility.

June and her squad then clicked on the single com unit that was nestled in their ear. It was a tiny earpiece that had a mic stick out that hung around the mouth.

Sierra veered to the left and made her way to the rear of the lab. Sierra always had a steely cold demeanor when it came to missions, but this mission deep within her she had a sense of dread. Echos of the past tried to burrow in her mind. Instead of dwelling on those thoughts she pushed them back and focused on the job at hand.

Rooster made his way to the right of the lab and came across several operating tables, They were painted a dark scarlet as they were obvious used for human experimentation.

"I found a set of operating tables, soiled" He reported.

"Find a terminal and dig into the archives. " June ordered. "Let's lift whatever we can from this place. "

"I don't get it " Bam Bam said " What the fuck is this place?"

Sierra reached the set of closed doors at the far end of the lab. She looked into the dark red light of each window and saw the remains of human experiments inside. She gasped as for a brief second she saw the faces of the children who died in Knock out's experiments. They were seared into her memory as she saw them nearly every single night in her dreams. She closed her eyes to focus and when she opened them she instead saw the corpses of the humans that occupied those cells.

"Sierra! Sierra! Dammit Captain do you copy!?" She heard June bark over the coms.

"Y-Yeah I'm here, I found bodies in these holding cells!" She reported. "It looks like they've been dead for a while now."

"Ok wrap it up and meet me on the lower level, I think I found something interesting. " June said.

Within moments June's squad met her in another anterior lab. It was massive, large enough to house Decepticons. June was near one of the large terminals, She tore open a paneling to expose the terminal fiber optics. She had hacked into the terminal and was downloading various files. She pulled one up on the massive screens.

"What did you find General?" Sierra asked.

June stopped the file on a copy of schematics. At first glance they were of a ship, but the ship was unlike any they had seen. What was most interesting was that it piggybacked onto it a cone shaped cannon.

"Is it a new weapon?" Rooster asked.

"I don't know yet, but that cone shaped thing. It's a huge audio transmitter. "June described." I think it has something to do with this base. Originally this based was housed to a project called H.A.A.R.P. Before the war it was a military base where it was rumored they were working on the study of earthquakes. Rumor had it the US government actually found a way to create earthquakes using High Frequencies. According to these files here, the work was abandoned, and apparently was picked back up by the Decepticons.

Sierra looked around and as her thoughts drifted she then noticed a tiny red dot appear on June's shouldered, it quickly moved to the back of her head. Sierra immediately acted as she grabbed June and threw her to the ground.

"Down!" Sierra screamed as Rooster and Bam Bam hit the deck. Then the room was lit with laser fire. .

"Get to a cover now!" June yelled as the team moved behind a wall.

The squad was separated when they moved to different cover positions. June and Sierra took cover behind the work table across from the terminal while Bam Bam and Rooster found cover near the generators.

The labs security defenses were activated as June screamed into the radio. "Miko! The lab's security defenses are back online! We're taking heavy fire, Shut them down now!"

"**Hear ya loud and clear partnah!",** Responded Miko's sound board.

Being a mute and also working in communications, Miko found a way around her disability by creating her own sound board. She loaded it with past tv and movie clips she scavenged from various computer files she collected. The phrases she did need that she couldn't find she programmed with a droll computer synthesized voice. Some of the troops found them funny, others, mainly high ups, didn't. June didn't really mind them; on occasion they would annoy her to no end, like now.

"Miko, when. IF we get back we're going to have a long talk about appropriate uses of the soundboard!" June snarled.

As soon as June said that the laser fire stopped. June's squad blinked as the room suddenly filled with quiet.

"Amazing what putting a foot up that girl's ass does!" Sierra commented.

"I'll say "June said as she stood up,

June and the others hadn't stood up more than a second when she saw the laser sights appear again on her squad, This time she was the one to throw Sierra to the ground .

"Get your ass down!" She shouted as the room erupted in laser fire again, and again they rolled back to their cover.

"Miko!, what the hell?!" June shouted over the comms.

"**Houston, we have a problem!"** The voice responded over the radio.

"What do you mean problem!?, Miko elaborate and do it in a language we understand!" June shouted as she and the squad returned fire to try and knock out the turrets firing on them.

A voice reached June over the comms, instead of it being another sound clip this voice was the droll robotic tone she used as she typed out what she wanted to say.

"**General Darby, "**The monotone robotic voice announced, **"It appears when I attempt to override the system something else boots me out."**

"Then shut down all systems!" June ordered "Go for the outlying power grids!"

"**But ma'am if I collapse the grid, all power will be lost including the automatic doors and the life support systems in the lab you're in, and you're under 20,000 gallons of water."** Miko typed in.

"We'll be just as dead if you don't shut off these turrets!" June yelled.

"**Acknowladge General." **Miko typed back.

Back at the staging site Miko looked out from her laptop and saw the battle unfold along the edge of the facilities perimeter. The attack was going well, Miko was busy making sure the base's outer defenses were offline and kept them from coming back online. She looked at the soldier guarding her; it was his job to keep her alive. She had a pistol she was required to carry, she never once used it as the recoil always caused her to drop the weapon. Much to General Darby's dismay, Miko chose to use her cleverness to help her win a fight. If it was a computer she could hack it, if it was an automated weapon she could render it useless, and if it was a fight she faced she always ran and hid.

She typed away going back and forth monitoring twelve different programs she had working at the same time. A difficult feat made simple thanks to a laptop that was part Cybertronian. One of the many gifts of technology the Autobots gladly shared with their new human friends. Then a red alert got Miko's attention as she gasped. What she saw filled her with fear and she needed to warn General Darby right away.

"**Ma'am, you have company**." She typed to her.

"We're way ahead of you Corporal Nakadai.."June responded in a serious stressed voice.

June stood back to back with her squad as they pointed guns in all directions; they looked deep into the shadows the telltale sign of a pair of red eyes, followed by an unmistakable metallic growl.

"Have you ever encountered Ravage before?" Sierra asked June.

"Never encountered any of Soundwave's lackeys "June said covering each point in the darkness, "But I image if you pump enough bastic bullets into him he'll drop like a bad habit. "

Then from out of the shadows the large robotic jaguar leapt to attack his prey. The four soldiers each stepped back as they unloaded their bullets into this metal casing. Ravage growled as the bullets sparked off his casing. As quickly as he appeared he disappeared back into the shadows.

"Stay together and back to back!" June ordered "He can see in total darkness as well, Rooster drop some flares!"

Rooster quickly lit up three flares and dropped them on the ground before them. It created a small pocket of light in which the squad stayed near.

"We have to think of something General!, We're not going to last long as long as Ravage holds the high ground!" Sierra said to June.

Behind them a terminal fell over causing a loud crash, by instinct they all turned and fired at the sound. June lowered her weapon and prepared to yell for them not to fall for that trick. Ravage leapt from a blind spot and tackled June to the ground. Before her troops had time to react Ravage clamped down on June's forearm. He quickly dragged her into the darkness.

"Ravage has the General!" Sierra screamed "Fan out nothing gets out of this room!"

The three soldiers moved in separate direction, the energy in the room turned to an air of desperation. They kept their ears open as they listened for anything in the dark.

"General!" Sierra called out "Where are you?"

From the distance they could hear a commotion that sounded like pots and pans falling. Then they heard June's pistol fire off a few rounds and then silence.

"Rooster!,Bam Bam! Follow me!" Sierra shouted.

They regrouped with her and the three followed the trail of destruction to a large open pool. They were large bodies of water usually placed for the cooling of various machine parts. June's team reached the pool of water in time to see June break out of the water gasping for air and determined Ravage rising up behind her. He latched on to her back grappled her , trying to pull her under.

June's team raised their rifles ready to fire; they paused when each of them realized that in trying to take down Ravage they could also take down the General.

"Ma'am do we take the shot?" Bam Bam asked "Ma'am?"

Sierra paused and blinked, she had faced tough battlefield decisions before. It was how she earned the rank of Lieutenant at the age of 15. On a recon mission Sierra was on a team that fell onto an ambush. The platoon commander was cut down in the first few seconds of the attack. Then the radioman and the medic were the next to fall. In any squad formation, death of the squad is all but guaranteed if these three positions fell. All that was left was Sierra and 10 frightened soldiers, the oldest being 19, the youngest was 12. Within the chaos, something in Sierra caused her to act. She ripped the patch from the Lieutenant's uniform, and told three of the squad member to lay down cover fire. She knew if the Decepticons were to corner them for any longer they would not last long. She ran out and quickly took the radio from the fallen radioman. She screamed for air support, with the quick thinking from earlier she relayed the lieutenant's authorization code. Within minutes the valley was carpet bombed and the Decepticons were destroyed. Sierra had saved her team from certain death; she was called before General Darby to answer for her actions. June gave her a warm smile and thanked her for her quick thinking and also told her to hold on to the lieutenant's patch as she earned a battlefield promotion.

Now Sierra was facing an even tougher choice, a choice that had to be made quickly. June then made eye contact with Sierra and in that instant Sierra knew what she had to do. Sierra saw June slap a pulse orb to Ravage. The orb overloaded and exploded releasing a powerful pulse of energy. Ravage growled as June escaped his grasp.

"Fire!" Sierra shouted as they unloaded their rifles at Ravage. The hail of bullets eventually found the sensitive parts of ravage's frame. With the energy of the pulse orb, he slump over his spark burned out.

Sierra ran into the shallow pool waters, June where was slumped over face down in the waters. Sierra reached her and pulled her face out of the water.

"General!, General!" Sierra yelled, "June!" She finally brought down her fist on June's chest.

June opened her eyes and gasped and coughed for air. Her throat forcefully expulsed the excess water in her lungs, Sierra breathed a sigh of relief to hear June breathing again.

June opened her eyes and saw she was still alive.

"That wasn't ….fun" June croaked." Rooster, Remove Ravage's head, The Bots can rake it for intel. "

When they reached topside, General Darby received the full reports on the base raid. 240 civilians were rescued where 5 were killed in the attempt. The Decepticons left only drones behind to guard the facility, this lead June to question why Ravage stayed behind. He was a saboteur, not a scientist.

After two weeks of tearing down the base and processing the refugees found. June and her company returned to their base in Baja, while the human refugees they freed were relocated to the Human settlements in Colorado. She was checked out by a doctor and returned to her office. She hadn't been back more than an hour when she received a call from High Command. June was sipping coffee when she heard the tone telling her she had a video call. She clicked on the accept button and on the video screen appeared the face of Ultra Magnus.

"General Darby, Perceptor has analyzed the data you collected and we need to fill you on something, Ground Bridge to Oregon within the hour. " He ordered

"It must be serious if you can't tell me over the call" She commented.

"We need your console on something, it will be easier to explain when you're in person. " Magnus said as he ended the call.

June had barely ground bridged to the Oregon command when something lit up the night sky. June was thrown off guard by what appeared to be an enormous bolt of light that was fired from space. As soon as it struck the ground it let out a resounding boom, following the boom the entire ground around June began to shake violently and then subsided quickly.

June ran to the warehouse that the Autobots set up command in, she ran in to see humans and Aubots trying to stabilize their instruments and hear above frantic reports from all over the world.

General Bishop saw June and called her over "June, thank God you're here!, I thought we would have more time to brief you but time has now been cut short!"

"General what happened!?, What was the beam of light? Did it cause that earthquake?" June asked over the chatter.

"Apparently that quake was felt all over the world!, and we fear it has something to do with what you found in Alaska!" Leland said as he ushered her to the war room where the joint human/Autobot alliance were about ready to start a meeting.

June took a seat with others, as Rodimus began his brief "At a little past 9 p.m we recorded a blast of Archeron Energy. We believe it was a part of a top secret project by the Decepticons that was conceived at the H.A.A.R.P base in Alaska. For more on the Decepticon base and it's severity. I turn things over to our Chief Scientist Perceptor."

Perceptor took the floor and began "As you see from the schematics taken by General Darby, the Decepticons forged a weapon that fired pure Archeron energy. Archeron energy is harnessed when the vibrations from an Arc reactor are collected and concentrated into a beam of pure energy. We believe the Decepticons have perfected this weapon. We sent units into orbit to take out the weapon before it could fire, unfortunately the weapon fired off a beam before it was destroyed. The beam struck the central area of the United States. As the beam hit the earth it went past the earth's crust straight to the earth's core. We predict it will hit the core within the hour, When that happens it will cause the Earth's core to stop spinning if the core stops spinning it will cease to control the magnetic field that surrounds the Earth. When that happens there will be nothing to stop the sun's radiation from rising the temperature on the entire surface of the planet, when that happens the Earth will have a little less than a month before all life on the planet is killed."

A grim hush fell over the room as the gravity of Perceptors words resonated in everyone. June felt like she was just punched in the stomach. According to Perceptor the damage had already been done.

Rodimus finally spoke again "We feel this is an endgame strategy by Galvatron, If he can't have the Earth, he has decided that no one will."

"So is there anything we can do?" Admiral Furman asked.

"There is one thing we can do, "Perceptor said "On Cybertron I submitted designs for a space craft that used an Archeron arc reactor for its engine. We believe you have heard of it. Do you remember the Destiny Ark?"

That created a hushed reaction from all the Humans in the room, especially June. As she was the one who led the mission to retrieve it.

"The energy from the arc reactor of the Destiny Ark will be enough to get the Earth's core spinning again. The Decepticons stole the Destiny Ark during the last battle for Cybertron. Through various reports I've read we know it was brought to Earth." Rodimus said.

June stood up" I led the mission to retrieve the ark, but I don't see how we can get it, it's in another dimension!"

"There is no time to build another ark, even if we rebuilt the ark it would be another six months before I could finish the calibrations of the Arc Reactor. "Preceptor said. "What I can do is wire together a rushed copy of the arc reactor, it would not have enough energy to restart the earth's core, but it would be enough energy to send you across the dimension to retrieve the Destiny Ark. "

"I volunteer then. " June said "No one knows that world better than me, I know who to ask to learn the location of it. Let me choose a team and we'll get it back. "

June's words caused the council to grow quiet, the silence wasn't broke until General Bishop spoke up "I endorse this plan, If anyone can do the job it's June. When she arrived back she brought back a way to contact the Autobots. I know she is more than qualified for the mission."

"I concur" Rodimus said

"Agreed" Followed up Admiral Furman. One by one the council gave their ok for June to head up the mission.

"Go and choose your team General Darby, you have one day to select a team and get them ready. "General Bishop said "When you're ready report back to us.

"Wherever you decide to open the dimensional bridge is where you will appear in that world." Perceptor said. "I'll start on calculations to get you to the right world."

June took the ground bridge back to her base. She looked at the setting sun and realized she needed to get to work to put together a team.

**NEXT TIME: With the battle lines drawn General Darby begins a last ditch plans to retrieve the Destiny Ark, If she fails it will be the end of Earth as she knows it. June and her team will encounter unknown challenges and be faced with uncomfortable truths. June will see firsthand what has happened since her last visit and the squad from the resistance will see first-hand the challenges visiting an Alternate Universe brings. **


	4. Chapter 3: Through the Mirror

**The Destiny Ark 2: Line in the sand.**

**Chapter 3: Through the mirror.**

**Baja Base**

**5 a.m the next day**

Commander Morgan Greene let out an exasperated sigh out when she heard what June told her. She had faced down death and the near end of the Earth before, but news of this hit her square in the face. The base felt the tremors of the Archeron Beam, but the leaders knew little to inform the troops what had happened exactly.

"What if you fail?" Morgan asked June.

June looked at Morgan with as much confidence she could. "I won't fail Morgan, That's why I volunteered. No one here knows that world better than me, and believe it or not I do have friends there."

"They also have cons there too right?" Morgan asked to which June nodded slowly. "Then why can't I come with you?!"

"I'm sorry Morgan, but I need you to run things here, I don't trust anyone else with this command more than you. "

Morgan sighed as she begrudgingly accepted that this was the best course of action. "So who are you taking?"

June looked out the window blinds, "I chose a small squad, but strong enough to handle any contingent we might encounter."

Moran looked outside and saw June's team " Really?" She questioned looking back at June. "I wonder what frame of mind you were in when you made this selection?"

"I know they are a motley bunch, but this is an unconventional mission, I need soldiers who are not afraid to think outside the box. "June said

Morgan peered and then open the blinds wildly "Hey! I thought I put that guy on restrictive duty!" Morgan sneered.

"Yeah I kinda unrestricted him yesterday…." June admitted as Morgan glared at her.

June felt her hot gaze on her. "If he survives the mission you can re-restrict him!" She reassured.

"Just…come back alive and with the Ark!, I think I've reached my limit on Apocalypses for my lifetime. " Morgan said with a reassuring pat to her friend.

June took her pack and her gear and headed outside; she could see her hand-picked five man squad waiting for her. From right to left they stood side by side checking their gear and weapons they were told to bring. They knew little of this mission other than they were handpicked by General Darby. Most of them also knew that that wasn't particularly something to be excited about.

June looked at her team mates, to the right she saw her weapons specialist, Bam Bam , called that way because he always like causing a huge bang. He was a tall muscular black man about the age of 21, Because of his size he could carry the heavy machine guns. He also was an expert at demolitions. Next to him was Rooster, the second to the eldest of the squad he was in his early thirties and was a season veteran. He was the tracker of the group, not only did he carry the standard laser rifle he also a trained Sniper. He had almost as many missions as June under his belt. He was also a bit of a maverick, someone who could think on his feet. Next to him was the squad's resident medic Fuentes. June had seen Fuentes in action often. She was someone who had the skills of a surgeon who could operate under fire; she was also a part of the team that rehabilitated Miko, She helped shape Miko into a valuable member of the resistance. Fuentes was also vital for she taught Miko a specialized form of sign language that the two often conversed back and forth.

Which led June to Miko, At first June was conflicted whether or not to bring the mute Corporal as there was a big chance she could run into her dimensional counterpart. Also considering her counterpart was the complete opposite of her, the meeting could prove disastrous. Still June weighed the options and decided that Miko's expertise in communications and computers was far too valuable to not take with her. Finally June looked at Captain Sierra Miller, if June could not bring along Commander Greene as her second in command, she was more than happy to choose Sierra. Sierra already proved to be an asset, more than capable to act as June's second in command. They were together a year ago when they made first contact with the Autobots. If anyone was a more capable soldier it was her.

The squad snapped to attention as June approached, "At ease, and gather round." June called out.

The squad broke ranks and gathered around her. They were all bright eyed and ready to do their part on this mission. It was time June told them what they were really up against.

"Ok kiddos, I know all of you recall that earthquake yesterday." She said to various nods. "Well despite the rumors, that was caused by a new weapon the Decepticons deployed. Before the Aerialbots could take down their machine it fired a burst of Acheron energy into the earth. High command believe that that burst of energy is powerful enough to stop the core of the Earth from turning, When that happens, the magnetic field around the earth will cease and we'll all be exposed to the sun's radiation. All life on the planet will die within a month. She looked around to see the uncomfortable looks.

June continued" There is something that can be done to stop it, and this is where we come in. How many of you know or have heard about the Destiny Ark?"

Nearly all of the members raised their hand.

"To settle once and for all, the ship broke through dimensional barriers into a alternate universe, Where it crashed. And that's where we need to go to get the ark back." June said

"But didn't you say the ark was damaged?" Sierra asked.

"It was, "June admitted "Our mission has two objectives, one bring back the ark in full or two restore the Arc Reactor and bring it back. Now preceptor has given me his schematics of the ark and the ark reactor core, Miko I'm going to provide with you a copy of it, you learn it backwards and forwards!"

Miko nodded at that.

"We have a mission time of three weeks, I of course want to be done much sooner. Now we're going to an alternate universe, it's an Earth that never fell to the Decepticons. There are Autobots and Decepticons there, and they are waging a secret war as the governments have done a good job covering up their existence there. You may hear of your counterpart or even run into them. I'm telling you do not let that distract you; we are here for the future of this planet. If we fail, there won't be a world to go back to."

June finished her brief with an aura of respect; she looked into her squad's eyes and knew they understood her. They performed a final gear check, when June felt her team was ready she called Perceptor. Perceptor opened a ground bridge to a location in what was once Jasper Nevada. When they went through the ground bridge they appeared in a dusty valley. They were greeted by Rodimus, preceptor and Jazz.

"I've primed the ground bridge controls, getting you to the dimension is no problem but getting you back will require the full power of the Ark reactor on the other side." Perceptor said "So it's a one way trip until you can secure the reactor. "

Rodimus knelt to June and opened up his chest to reveal the Autobot Matrix of leadership. From within it he pulled a small cylinder device from it. It was the exact same one Optimus Prime had given June.

"General Darby, I have prepared a message for Optimus Prime, in our universe he was my mentor. This message will hopefully persuade him to help you. I'm 90% sure we won't have to enact the backup plan." He said

"What back up plan?" Sierra whispered to June.

"I'll explain later…" June hissed back.

June inspected her squad and made sure they had all the necessary gear they would need. Items they didn't carry they stored on the trolly. The trolly was a large metal container that stood up on two wheels and a third tow spike. In it they had various equipment, Weapons, Food and medical supplies.

"The map you provided to us will help me program the coordinates to send you inside the Autobot base in Jasper. " Perceptor said as he primed his controls. He activated the program and turned on the swirling blue vortex.

The vortex was powerful and blew dust up everywhere. June knew going through a dimensional bridge was intense, but seeing it in person was a sight to behold.

"Good luck!" Perceptor yelled as he gave a thumb up

June looked back and signaled her team, they nodded and proceeded to go through the bridge. They walked deep into the vortex as everything suddenly grew quiet and still. They all could feel like their ears were about to pop and then the bridge jerked all of them forward. After an intense feeling of vertigo June and her team found themselves falling to the floor with a loud smack. The trip knocked the wind out of all of them as the trolly carrying their gear and equipment soon followed. Sierra opened her eyes and saw the trolly about to fall on her. She quickly rolled to one side and avoided being squished like a pancake.

"Status reports everyone!" June yelled

"Sierra, in one piece!"

"Rooster, I'm ok…..more or less"

"Bam Bam!, That sucked!"

"Lt. Fuentes and Miko, we're both ok!"

June stood up she looked around and could see where they were, was not the Autobot base, but a burnt out husk of a mountain. It was dark and they could see the Nevada night sky above them. June clicked on a light and looked around at their surroundings. They weren't in the base but rather the remains of a base. There was blackened char all over the place and various twisted and gnarled metal strewn about.

"Where are we General?" Sierra asked as she too lit up her flashlight and surveyed their surroundings. "Is this the Autobot base?"

June looked around and had no explanation. The map she provided were the exact coordinates of the base, to the letter. Still, there was no sign of the Autobots anywhere in this place that was more like a tomb than a base.

"General!" Bam Bam called out as he stood a few feet away; he had his flashlight pointed down on the floor. "I think you better see this."

June and Sierra went to where Bam Bam was standing, and on the floor before them was the charred Autobot symbol. This was the base all right, or what was left of it.

June surveyed her surroundings. She could tell by the sky that dawn was nearing, when daylight hit they would be able to gain a better assessment of the planet. Until then there was so much they could do.

"Set up camp, and get breakfast ready. " She ordered "It's going to be a long day.

**Autobot Base**

Optimus Prime looked over the various radar readings of the planet, Ever since they relocated to the new base. The Autobots have found a new foe in the Predacons. The Decepticons were on a mission to gather the fossilized remains of the predacons past. All for Shockwave to clone a new army of Predacons for Megatron to control, Already the Autobots had faced lost some fossils to the Decepticons. Time would only tell how much their mistakes would cost the Earth. Still Prime wasn't about to sit idly by and wait for a Predacon army to come knocking on their doors. Both he and ratchet would monitor the planet for any energy readings from the Predacons. They were called to the pacific to investigate a Predacon attack.

Predaking, ended up attacking a Navy Carrier. Within moments he sunk the entire carrier. A little over half of the ship's crewmembers survived. It was called the worst naval attack in years. Even then the public was told it was because the Carrier struck several mines left over from World War II. William Fowler didn't take the news of servicemen dying lightly. He showed an active interest in hunting down any clues to Predaking's whereabouts. For now he trusted that Prime would find Predaking and bring about an end to the metal dragon.

Prime scanned the earth for any energy signatures he could find , either Decepticon or Predacon. He looked off to the side to see Raf also hard at work monitoring the earth world wide web for any sign of anything Predacon. Raf was busy scanning some reports from China when Jack and Miko came up behind him.

"Hey Raf, Miko and I were thinking about going out to get some burgers!, You wanna come with?" Jack offered.

"Oh no thanks, I'm still busy helping out Optimus. " raf said " But if you don't mind, bring my back my usual!"

"Cheeseburger and onion rings!" Jack winked.

Raf saw Jack and Miko depart as he went back to his work. Most of the Autobots were on patrol. Ratchet and Optimus Prime stayed back to monitor activity. It had been a few weeks since he; Jack and Miko were on a mission in Michigan, tracking down a Predacon relic. They did however encounter the Predacon known as Sinnertwin. He was a two headed dragon that spewed acid. Raf remembered being hold up in a storage container as Sinnertwin was busy spraying acid to find him, Jack and Miko. He was close to dowsing their hiding spot with acid before Arcee and Bumblee arrived on scene to fight him off. Since then Raf , was a lot more reluctant to venture out on any missions. He chose to stay behind where his talents could be best utilized. He was about to finish up on a report when a warning appeared on his laptop. It was an alarm of a warning system he had placed a long time ago on the Autobots computer systems. It was an outdated program so he reset the alarm and thought nothing of it. A few seconds later the same alarm popped up, this time he turned off the alarm and opened up a virus scanner, to see if Ratchet accidently downloaded a Trojan horse.

A quick scan of the computer system showed nothing, He double checked the scanner again and saw what he dreaded the most.

"Ratchet!" He called out "Someone is trying to access the Autobot files!"

He pushed up his glasses and searched each file in an attempt to find out who was trying to access the system. Ratchet came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you mean someone is trying to access our files!?" Ratchet asked incredulously.

" It means exactly what I said, Someone is trying to get into our files!" Raf said as his finger moved over the keyboard furiously.

He looked and saw whoever it was, was way in deep that he cared for anyone to be in the Autobots computer. He tried to lock out the user, but every attempt he tried the hacker found a way to wriggle out of.

"Whoever this is, is good, " Raf said as he leapt up out of his seat and ran to the base's main breakers. " I have to kill power to the base now!" He yelled as he hit every switch he could.

Instantly power went out in the base, Raf even shut down the backup generators. He breathed hard as he hoped and prayed he wasn't too late.

"Rafael!" Optimus said "What just happened?"

"Optimus, someone tried to hack into our files, whoever it was knew what they were doing, I just hope I acted in time to keep them from getting anything valuable."

"Who was it?, The Decepticons?" Ratchet asked.

"I dunno, the program they were using was Linux based, but they used an algorithm I don't recognized, It was almost…..Autobot."Raf said

In the remnants of the old Autobot base, Miko huffed as the connection cut out on her before she could access the Autobot files. She cursed her arrogance for thinking hacking an Autobot system would be easier than hacking a Decepticon interface. She stood up and kicked an empty food crate. From above her perch Sierra looked down at the display of frustration of Miko. Sierra looked back through her binoculars and eyed the tiny town of Jasper Nevada. She had been monitoring the town since the sun came out. It was then General Darby's team took stock of where they arrived. June recognized the Autobot base, it was just blast to smithereens. She ordered Miko to scan the earth based internet of any signal Autobot or Decepticon. June needed to know what happened to the base and if Team Prime was dead or alive.

Everyone had a job to do; June didn't want anyone to have idle hands. She ordered Sierra to survey the outside, and gave Rooster and Bam Bam the task of mapping out the burnt out base. She had Lt Fuentes, run tests on the water system that somehow still worked. She also had Miko try to find any files on the Autobots and find out what might have happened here. That just left June to her own devices.

She scaled the rope and joined Sierra on her perch. Sierra broke her gaze to help her up. Sierra had chosen the broken rock formation that had the most level plane for her to sit on. It was here she got a full panoramic view of the Nevada desert.

"Do you have anything to tell me Captain "June said as she steadied herself on the rock platform. She was taken back slightly at the beautiful view of the desert against the blue sky that was adorned with puffy white clouds.

"I've looked at the town from here, Jasper did you say it was called? " Sierra said "From what I can tell they are in a period of rebuilding. I've seen construction trucks go in and out of the town. When the Decepticons hit this base they must have hit the town as well. "

"Why do you say it was the Decepticons?" June asked.

Sierra gave June her binoculars and leaned back so her head wasn't in the way. She pointed to an area that was almost out of view from the perch. June peered through and saw the remains of a base, and from the construction June knew it was a Decepticon base. There were green army trucks parked about and what looked like a salvage operation was in full effect. June saw the area was marked off by several road blocks.

"Yup, that looks like the aftermath of a battle to me. " June said.

"Do you think the Autobots are still alive? And if so what are we going to do?" Sierra asked with a hint of despair in her voice.

"We don't give up, that's our first priority. Perceptor gave me the means to track down any Archeron energy, it will pinpoint the reactor. We'll get it. But first I need to find out what happened to my friends, if any of them are still alive. "June said

"So what's our first course of action?" Sierra asked

Before June could answer she received two video files from Miko down below. She cued them up and played them on her holodisplay. The first was a news clip from four months ago.

**"Officials report that a meteor shower hit the tiny town of Jasper Nevada today. Sources report that quick acting through the data collected from NORAD allowed officials to have the town evacuated before the town was demolished. Despite the quick evacuation minimal injuries were reported and only a few people still remain missing. "**

June looked and saw the devastation of Jasper from the news report. The second clip was a video file pulled from a website called "** " **On it was a voice who identified himself as Chip Chase.

**"The government wants to believe that a meteor shower hit Jasper, but this is a readout from NASA on the status of the skies above Nevada. The report from the International Space Station reports that the skies were clear on the day a meteor shower was supposed to happen; this report was altered the day after to SHOW a meteor shower. But take a look at this image that was wiped from the net the day of the destruction of Jasper. This is a satellite photo of the area around Jasper, Look right there next to the two mountain mesas, you see a large black tower! What is this tower? Did aliens actually destroy Jasper, and why is the government covering it up!**

"General! " Bam Bam called through her communicator

"Yeah Bam Bam, what is it?"

"Rooster and I found an old truck depot in the lower levels, None of the trucks here are working , but there is enough to Frankenstein a working truck!" Bam Bam reported.

"Very good, get on it. I want to check out the town of Jasper as soon as possible." June said.

Dusk fell as June selected herself, Bam Bam and Sierra to go into town and investigate what happened. They donned some spare clothes they brought over from their world, they didn't want to travel about the town in their military uniforms and cause a ruckus. They walked about the town, from what they saw only about a quarter of the population had returned to town. The town was still in the rebuilding phase. They figured they should go to the only thing still open that night which was an all-night diner. June had the foresight to stop by an ATM. She had Sierra and Bam Bam stood watch while she hacked the ATM to spit out some money so they could operate more smoothly among the town.

They sat in the café that was filled with about 10 customers, most of which were giving them odd looks, the most being directed at Sierra. They found a booth to sit at as Bam Bam excused himself to the bathroom. Upon walking back he stopped as he saw a cork board with various bisnuess cards and pictures. One thing in particular caught his eye. He looked at the flyer and quickly pulled it down. Briskly walking back to their booth he flipped Sierra's hood over her head as he sat back down.

"Hey!" Sierra said as she reached for her hood.

"No!" He whispered "Keep it on!"

He then slid the flyer toward June and Sierra, they saw it had a picture of Sierra and the words read:

**MISSING**

** 16 YEAR OLD SIERRA MILLER**

** LAST SEEN DURING EVACUATION**

** ANY INFORMATION PLEASE CALL THE JASPER SHERIFF**

"That's not good….." June said slowly

"Looks like my counterpart met with unfortunate consequences." Sierra said as she looked at the photo of the smiling girl with her face.

June looked up and quickly crumpled up the flyer, she hoped she did it in time that their waitress didn't see them.

"What'll you have?" Nancy said as she pulled out her note pad.

"Um just a round of Coffee for now, "June said as Bam Bam cleared his throat loudly, June gave him an odd look as she read his eyes and looked as he pointed to a stack of pancakes on the menu, "And a stack of pancakes….."

Then Sierra followed suit and grunted as well, She pointed to a picture of a plate with ham and eggs on it. June gave her the stink eye and also read her look, "And a plate of ham and eggs."

The waitress wrote down the order and then paused and looked at June as if she knew her. "June Darby?, oh hello June! Are you settled back in town yet?" Nancy asked.

June sucked in a breath and knew she was being mistaken for her other counterpart. She thought fast. "Why yes! " She smiled. "We're back!"

"How is your boy Jack?" Nancy asked

"J-Jack's good!" June said with a smile that was a bit too tight.

Nancy nodded and smiled back "well are you having your usual?"

"Uh yeah, just give me the usual!" June said

"Ok just sit tight ya'll!" Nancy said as she walked back to the register.

"Seriously!?, You're going to jeopardize the mission over dinner!?" June hissed.

"Hey, if he gets pancakes, I want real eggs, not powdered! " Sierra asked.

"Oh shit, " June said as she looked up to see the Sheriff talk to Nancy, she pointed in their direction as the tall officer with the bushy mustache made his way over. "Stay cool, we might have trouble."

The sheriff stopped at their table "Evening folks. Hate to bug you but I've had numerous reports of a sighting of a missing person. "He tapped Sierra on the shoulder, "Miss would you please pull your hood back.

June gulped as her mind tried to formulate an exit strategy in the two seconds she had till Sierra's cover was blown. June bit her lip as Sierra pulled her hood back to reveal the features of an African American girl. She looked up at the Sheriff with big brown eyes. The Sheriff blinked and tipped his hat.

"Sorry to bother ya'll" as he left.

They didn't breathe a sigh of relief until the Sheriff left the café.

"Captain, do you want to explain yourself?" June asked.

Sierra looked at herself in the reflection of a spoon. "It's a holoflauge program I'm testing for Hound. He's reformatted his hologram programs for human use. I think we can call it a success. "She said as she pointed to her wrist computer.

Nancy brought their plates as Bam Bam and Sierra dug into theirs, June looked at her plate and saw fried tofu and a side salad. Realizing that she and this world's June had two completely different eating habits, She took her fork and stole one of Sierra's sausages.

Back at the remnants of the Autobot base, Miko finished her MRE and went back to work trying to hack into the Autobot computers. She shivered as the cold from the Nevada night crept into the base. She got up to find her thick uniform jacket she had to dig through a pile to find it. As she pulled it out something fell out of General Darby's jacket. It clunked loudly as it hit the ground. She picked up the cylinder, and recognized it as the famous Cylinder that June used to contact the Autobots. She smiled as she examined it, as she looked at it she accidently moved her finger over it's control panel. A bright light shot out of it, as she dropped it like a hot potato. As the cylinder hit the ground it stayed upright so the light continued to shoot out of the top and into the night. She quickly jumped on top of it and tried to wrap it in a coat.

She franticly searched for the off switch as from across the room looked at her oddly as she wrestled with the jacket that was bobbing up and down on her arms. Miko smiled sweetly and waved her off as her other hand found the off switch. She breathed a sigh of relief as the cylinder lay quiet. Little did she know someone took notice of the beam of light.

The Nemesis flew in a low orbit over the nation of Madagascar; Soundwave was busily monitoring earth communications when he picked up a weird energy reading over Jasper. He quickly sent the data over to the main bridge of the Nemesis where Knock out received Soundwave's message.

"My lord Megatron, Soundwave says he found something peculiar. " Knock said as he looked back at Megatron .

"What is it Knock out?" Megatron asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"He reports that a beacon was reported emanating from Jasper Nevada. The beacon has energy signatures similar to what the Autobots use, but somehow different. "

"Different? Does he not know?" Megatron asked

"Soundwave does not say my liege, all he can say is the signal originated from the old Autobot base!" Knock out said.

"Hmmm ,Starscream ready a team, and change course for Jasper. "Megatron ordered " I want to know what sent that signal out, and what's in that base that we overlooked."

**NEXT TIME: The mission hits a major snag as General Darby's encampment is invaded by Team Prime and the Decepticons. June and her team reveal themselves to Team Prime in a big way and Optimus receives a message from across the dimensions.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Compromised

**The Destiny Ark 2: Line in the sand**

**Chapter 4: Compromised**

**Autobot Base**

There was no mistaking what Prime felt just now. Without warning the Matrix of Leadership, nestled in his chest experienced a surge in energy. The sensation was similar yet different; He couldn't help but thought he felt someone was trying to send him a message through the Matrix. Whatever he felt through the Matrix he had a hunch that it came from the old Autobot base.

"Optimus?"

"Optimus!" He heard William Fowler exclaim.

Prime blinked as he came out of his mental fog. He looked at William Fowler; He was standing on the upper terrace that led to his office. Since Predaking's attack on a Naval Carrier, he made it a point to stay abreast of any leads to the metal dragon's whereabouts. He pressed Optimus to have the Autobots out patrolling for any signs of him. Folwer could only hope Predaking would foul up and give away his position before he could inflict any more damage on US military personnel.

"I said is there any leads on that huge flying lizard?" Fowler asked.

"I am sorry Agent Fowler, I have my team out doing patrols, and hopefully they will have more information for you soon." Prime reassured.

Fowler silently nodded and went back to his office, Leaving Prime to return to his thoughts. Jack saw everything unfold and stood up from his newspaper.

"Optimus ? Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"I am Jack, why do you ask?" Prime asked as he knelt to see Jack better.

"Because you seem a little more distracted than usual, and you never get distracted." Jack said "Something's on your mind I can tell."

Prime resolved to the truth "Indeed I am distracted Jack, Yesterday I felt a surge of energy from the Matrix of Leadership, except it wasn't from my Matrix. "

"So it was from another Matrix?" Jack asked " I thought there was only one."

"it is Jack, which is why I'm troubled, more so that I felt this surge originated not far from us, From the old base I feel." Optimus said as he pulled up the images of the destroyed base. It was little more than a hollowed out shell, the handiwork of the Decepticons a few months ago.

"So you think there something at the old base?" Jack deduced. " Arcee is out on patrol, let me do a quick hop there and see if there is anything there"

"I'm afraid I could not ask you to do that Jack." Prime said but was soon cut off from Miko..

"It's no prob Optimus!" She said excitedly as she leaned on Jack. "Jack Rabbit and I can go check out the base and bring back pics!"

"Very well but do not stay long, " Optimus warned.

**Old Autobot base,**

General Darby made the call to move their base camp to the halls below, a brief rain shower last night threaten to short out their equipment. They also found a backup generator near the Truck depot. Miko found the wiring there was still intact and she could boost her signal and work more efficient.

After breakfast Lt Fuentes started her daily medical assessments. She was under orders from June to make sure to check for strange pathogens in this dimension that may not exist back on their world. June didn't want the mission to fail because of a sickness from some alien pathogen. Dorothy checked the water backwards and forwards and felt it was safe for them to drink.

Rooster was able to scavenge a TV and restore it enough to get a few channels, the more they knew about the world they were in the better they felt they could maneuver it. Another thing this world had that theirs lost when the Decepticons took over was the World Wide Web .June spent all morning scanning the news channels, she bookmarked some sites to news stories that she found relevant to their mission. June was busy reading about an attack on a US carrier in the pacific when she was interrupted by Sierra.

"Yes Captain?" June said as she looked up from the laptop

"Miko and I made the adjustments to the dampeners per your instructions." Sierra said as she handed June a bag with hardware in it. "Why would you have us take down the settings like that?"

June took one of them and examined it. "Because they are set for Decepticons, and right now there's only the Army guarding the entrances to the remains of the Decepticon base. We need these dampeners to muffle our appearance to any alarm device they have put in place. "

"Are you sure we'll find something at that base that the Decepticons or the Army hasn't already lifted?" Sierra asked.

"A base that big?, " June smirked "By the look of the wreckage, I can ascertain that it stood at least five miles high, And the size of the operation handling the wreckage? , no way they have salvaged everything from the Decepticons.

The two women were soon joined by Rooster and Bam Bam, "General, we've finished setting up the camp's defenses." Rooster said as he pulled up the holodisplay of the camp on his wrist computer.

"We set up Magnetic mines all along the corridor leading to our camp." He said as he pointed to the blue hallway and red spots line all along either side. Magnetic mines proved to be effective against the Decepticons, as they were mines with powerful magnets. The mine would arm itself as soon as it was lifted off the ground. When the mine made contact with metal skin the detonator would prime and three seconds later the mine would explode, shredding any Con in the near vicinity.

"Also at the end of the hallway we set up the two robot sentries in cross angles. "Bam Bam said as he pointed out the larger red dot at the end of the hallway. "If anything survives the mines, the robot sentries will cut down any stragglers"

June looked at the schematics of the defenses and felt they would be adequate to protect the base and anyone in it. She stood up and waved everyone over. Soon her team gathered around her.

"Today's objective is we are going to infiltrate the Decepticon base and search for any clues, whether they are about the Arc Reactor or what happened to the Autobots. "She said as she turned on her holodisplay and showed the map of the surrounding area." Now from Captain Miller's reports, the Army has checkpoints at the three roads leading up to the wreckage. We are going to avoid them and take the truck to this point. "She said as a point highlighted itself on her map.

"From there we'll go on foot, knowing the Army they will have motion sensors and mics planted all over the place. This is where the dampeners come in. With the settings tweaked, we should register as wildlife, If we encounter any resistance, use the stunners, Do not kill unless absolutely necessary!"

"Lt Fuentes you're with us on this mission. " June said

She could tell something about that stirred Fuentes wrong, and true to June's suspicions Fuentes immediately spoke up.

"You want me along?, so Miko will be here by herself?" She asked with valid concern.

"Yes Lieutenant, I need an extra gun and who knows what we will encounter while we're there, besides with the new defenses put up Miko will be safe." June reassured.

Lt Fuentes then felt Miko smack her against the arm. Dorothy looked at her as Miko signed a rather rude series of gestures. The whole of which seem to say, "I'm a big girl, so back off!"

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Dorothy bit back. "I know you're fourteen and a half!"

**New Autobot base**

June and Agent Fowler had just arrived at base after a longer than usual lunch date. They walked into a semi empty base, with Ratchet and Optimus monitoring the Autobot team as they scanned the earth looking for stray Predacon signals. Raf was busy helping Ratchet maintain the bases computers and communications. June searched for where her son was. She finally found him as he and Miko were standing by the ground bridge controls.

"Hey!" She called out as she walked over to him " I brought you two back some lunch!"

"Thanks mom!" Jack smiled "We'll eat it when we get back!"

"Now where are you going? ", She asked puzzled " I got off early from work today, I was hoping we could hang out."

"Optimus received a strange signal in his Matrix thingy!", Miko said " So we're going to the old Autobot base to check it out!"

"Woah woah! " June interceded "The old base?, Do you think that's a little unsafe?"

"M-Mom, its okay!" Jack explained "We aren't going to stay long, just to snap a few pics , I'm sure we won't find anything."

June softened her gaze at him that was a mix of worry and slight disappointment. Jack knew that look and dreaded it the most.

"We'll be safe, I promise!" He said as Miko took him by the arm.

"C'mon Jack Rabbit!", Miko sang as she opened the ground bridge.

June watched as the two teenagers disappeared through the green vortex.

As soon as Jack and Miko exited the base, they saw they were back in the old base. But now an eerie quiet filled the base. It seemed more like a tomb than the base they once called home. The first thing they noticed that the floor had various puddles of water. And a few birds flew about startled that their home had visitors.

"Wow, The Con's really did a number on the base!" Miko said as she squinted looking up at the sky in the wide open hole that was created by the Nemesis's superlaser.

"This is the first time we've been back since the Cons attacked " Jack said as walked around and looked at the old places they use to hang out at that were now charred and wrecked. There were twisted metal and boulders strewn about the old base.

"C'mon Miko! " Jack said "Let's take the pictures and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps now."

As they walk around exploring the base, Jack didn't realize how right he was. For little did they know they were being watched by Knock out and Starscream and a squad of five vehicons, that had just ground bridged into the base not more than ten minutes earlier.

"Well, Well" Knock out said "This lost cause just turned prosperous!"

Starscream nodded "The Autobot pets will prove useful!, Fan out and lay a trap for them. I want them alive!"

**Darkmount**

General Darby led her team past the sensors and up to the base of the wreckage. They made their way around the rubble as they saw the entire base was being guarded by two lone soldiers. June quietly signaled to Lt Fuentes who readied a pistol. She aimed at the soldier on the left and shot a high powered dart that was filled with a powerful sedative.

It hummed as it flew through the air and hit its mark; the soldier on the right saw his partner slump to the floor and barely had time to register it, before the second dart hit him on the neck as well. She quickly ran over and checked to make sure they were still breathing. Dorothy looked back and gave a thumb up. The rest of the squad came out of cover and examined the former fortress. They had seen structures like this back on Earth. When the Decepticons conquered a section of a country or a city, they would construct a building or monument like this to show the populace that their home was no longer theirs.

"Let's stick together, Keep your eyes open. Remember there might be traps still active.." June warned.

They walked through the gnarled wreckage of the former Decepticon stronghold. There were various floors still intact, with no elevators system working or power in place; June's squad resorted to using their grappling hooks to help hoist them up to the upper floors.

"Man, " Bam Bam said as he helped lift up June and Sierra over the railing. " Looks like the Con's of this world had a bad day!"

"Yeah I'm kinda curious myself as to what happened exactly." Sierra said "General, what happened during your time here?"

June sighed and thought of the right words to say to describe her time here, it felt like yesterday when she woke up in the Destiny Ark after having been blown to another dimension.

"The first thing I remember was waking up when this kid shook me hard; apparently he was associated with the Autobots of this universe. See unlike our universe, the Cons and the Autobots came to this planet together. They waged a war in secret, and during the course of it they came to be guardians of three teenagers. The one who found me happened to be the son of my counterpart here!"

"HA!, " Sierra chuckled " What are the odds?"

"Tell me about it," June said "During the week here the Ark was heavily damaged when terrorists tried to seize control of it. It was beyond repair, I wasn't about to leave empty handed. I-I couldn't do that. During my stay I learned the Autobots had the spark extractor. I spent three days formulated a mental plan to take it. But…." She trailed off as she appeared to stifle some tears.

She cleared her throat " I stayed at the house of my counterpart, I saw the life she lived, with a son I didn't have. Also in this universe, my sister never died when she was nine, she grew up and went to medical school. I saw the woman my April should have become. That dumb kid, Jack" She said as she remembered him " I would have done it too, I would have used the spark extractor on those Autobots, But that dumb kid grew on me. "

"What happened next?" Lt Fuentes asked, enthralled by June's story.

"I couldn't do it, even as I stood seconds from the portal, I couldn't let that one part of me that was still decent die, and on that day my leap of faith was rewarded." June said "It was then the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime gave me the beacon to signal the Autobots of our universe, and the rest they say is history."

"General!" Rooster shouted "Hate to break up the hallmark moment but I found something you might be interested in!"

The squad rushed over to Rooster's position as she stood up from kneeling, and at his feet were the remains of a Vehicon. Its lower body was crushed by a large metal beam. Its right arm was trapped and its left arm was tore off by the elbow, still its head and chest were intact.

"Well I'll be dipped!" Bam Bam said as he smirked.

"I'll say," General Darby said with controlled excitement. "Captain, can you hack into its data core?"

"Watch me!" Sierra said as she knelt down and took her laptop from her pack. She took a knife and jabbed it into the base of the head. She twisted the knife and pried open the back casing, exposing the wires and data core. Sierra clipped two wires from her wrist computer into two wires that connected the Data Core to its spark.

"Even though its spark is gone I can still access its mainframe. At least see what it saw in its final moments!" Sierra said as she began to type away at her laptop and hack into the Vehicons memories. "Got it!, I'm in!"

Sierra put down the laptop, and switched on the holographic interface of her wrist computer. She turned a small dial to move back through the Vehicons memories. Starting with its last memory, its last memory they saw what it saw as the Vehicon ran though the hallways, It stopped with a group of Vehicons as they were met by a Furious Starscream.

"You all! Go and assist out master!, If he falls I will have your spark!" Starscream shouted.

It ran with a group of Vehicons, they were headed for the exit, when the celling began to shake, they stopped and looked at the ground beneath them began to give way.

"Get out of here! Go! Go! Go!" It heard a voice scream, as it began to fall and everything went black.

"Captain, go back further, I want to see the events leading up to its last days." June ordered.

Sierra licked her lips and she dialed the knob back even further. She stopped as it stood on the deck; it was with a group of other Vehicons as a ground bridged open before them. The Vehicons all ran through it and surrounded the Autobots. They were in a metallic world and they had their guns pointed at Team Prime as three of them held three chambers, in them were Jack,Miko and Raf.

"You have the keys Megatron!" Prime said "Let us take the Humans back to Earth!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that! "They saw Megatron say "they will be much safer here!"

June and the squad then learned that Megatron had the keys to restore Cybertron, but rather than just restore Cybertron, He sought to Cyberform Earth into a second Cybertron. Prime could not stand by and watch as he tore through the Vehicon ranks and with a huge sword cut through the Omega Lock destroying it.

"Prime sacrificed Cybertron to save earth…" June said

The Vehicon's memories then switched to Earth as it was a part of a squadron that attacked the Autobot Base. Through radio chatter, they learned that Megtron learned of the Autobot base's location in his brief time in the Autobot base during the fight against Unicron.

They saw the Vehicons point of view as it flew through the air and fired on the Autobot base. June then saw as the Decepticons Ship Nemesis hovered over the base and fired its Superlaser obliterating the base. Gloats of the Decepticon victory soon filled the radiowaves.

"Is there more?" June asked, her voice dripping with contempt.

"Hang on…" Sierra said as she accessed some more memories.

These were of the Vehicon as it flew reconnaissance missions. Through its radio logs General Darby and her team learned the Autobots survived as efforts to scavenge the base for the Autobot bodies came up with nothing. The search for the Autobots came to a close when the Autobots mounted a full on attack on Darkmount.

They watched as the Vehicon was now a part of a team that was tasked with guarding Shockwaves lab. They listened as the Vehicon noted radio chatter about the Autobot attack on the ground and sightings of an Autobot called Ultra Magnus. Then came the news that Optimus Prime had returned. Suddenly the Vehicon heard an order for all units to report to Megatron's throne room. This Vehicon never got the chance as the base collapsed on it. The video feed to the Vehicons mind ended at white fuzz filled the holodisplay.

Sierra then went back to her laptop; she saw something in the program that was running that caught her interests. She typed away at the keyboard and found what she was looking for.

"General!" She called out. "I think I found the codes to the ground bridge unit here!"

She pulled up a schematic in her holodisplay, and in it June could see the interface code for the ground bridge.

"According to this their ground bridge unit is still intact!" June said in amazement.

June quickly radioed to Miko. " Miko! We are sending you codes for the Decepticon ground bridge! , Can you run an encryption code and run it through the Autobots Ground bridge systems?"

"I thought the Autobots Ground Bridge was offline permently?" Sierra asked

"Miko and I checked it over, only the control panel was damaged, but the relays in the Autobot base somehow survived the attack. With the Ground Bridge controls and codes we can wire the two systems from Darkmount and the Autobot base and make a working ground bridge!" June said "Now send the control codes to Miko, She'll know what to do!"

Sierra used the Vehicons Data Core to signal what was left of Darkmount's computers that were damaged but in stasis. She took all the info on the workings of the Ground Bridge and sent them to Miko.

"That's it for Sparky here." Sierra said as she unplugged from the Vehicon and patted it on the forehead.

That must have jarred something loose in the Vehicon as it all of a sudden came back alive. The squad saw at its visor glowed red again and it moved its head and body around trying to free itself.

"k-k-k-kk-k-Kzzz! K-c-c-Can't m-m-m-move!" It's sputtered as it tried to speak.

"Captain what's going on!?" General Darby growled as her troops pointed their rifles at the trapped Vehicon.

"I-I-I don't know General!" Sierra said "Maybe its spark was dormant!"

"Wh-Wh-What's happening!?" The Vehicon gasped.

"You just helped us understand what happened to the Autobots and the Decepticons of this world. "General Darby said to the Vehicon as she stood over it.

"I-I-I did!?" It coughed.

"Yeah, you told us all we needed to know." General Darby said as she drew her pistol from her holster and pointed it at the Vehicons head "Thank you…."

Then June unloaded four armor piercing slugs into the Vehicons head, executing it. It sparked violently, as its spark finally died out for good.

**Old Autobot Base**

** Resistance encampment**

Jack took a few snapshots with his camera, Already he started to feel uneasy being here. He remembered the time he spent here fondly, but like this base those memories were in the past, Distant memories of happier times amidst the backdrop of a war on earth. He often wondered what his life would be like had he never met the Autobots. He would more than likely still be working away at his job at KO Burgers, studying for the SAT's and admiring Sierra from afar. It was then that his heart took a thump. In the events of the fall of the Autobot base, Jasper was destroyed by the Decepticons. Agent Fowler worked quickly to have the town evacuated; Still Sierra was listed as among the missing. Given the amount of damage the Cons caused the town, Jack had an uneasy feeling that Sierra didn't survive the attack. At school a small memorial was set in place for her, Students from all over the school laid flowers, teddy bears or notes at it. Jack would then have dark thoughts that she might still be alive had he never encountered the Autobots. Those thoughts he forced out, He knew he would only drive himself crazy by playing the game of "What If' and "If only".

Jack chose to focus on the present and what he had control over or thought he had control over, Like Miko who was busy scaling a partially torn staircase that once led to their hangout spot. Jack remembers the day Miko and Bulkhead brought back a brown couch, and gradually the kids brought in other stuff to make the Autobot base seem more like home.

"Hey jack! " miko called out as she stood near the remains of the railing. "I think I found some of Raf's comic books! They're somewhat readable!" She yelled. She held in her hands as few semi charred comic books. Jack smiled a little then squinted as he saw a shadow behind Miko move toward her. He barely had time to yell out her name before a Vehicon leapt over the platform and snatch up Miko in one swipe. Jack started to run and he too found himself scooped up and facing the face of Knock out.

"Woah!" he yelled as he felt metal fingers tighten around his body, he struggled as he tried to kick his way out to no avail.

"Well ,well ,well.." Knock out said "If it isn't the she Human's offspring!, If the Autobots don't come running, surely she will!"

**Darkmount**

"Can you get the ground bridge working again? "General Darby asked over the radio to Miko.

Miko finished examining the files and schematics of the ground bridge. She pulled up her voice box system and responded to June.

"**If I can access the interface from the computer here I can remote access the Decepticon's Space Bridge. From there I can remotely control the Decepticons Ground Bridge." Her voice box said in a dull droll.**

"Then stop wasting time talking to us and do it!" June ordered.

Miko stood up and slung her tool bag around her and slid her laptop into it. She knew her orders and ran to the freight elevator, closing the door; she took it one level up. She exited the elevator and walked into the booby trapped hallway. She walked past by the robotic sentries; as she walked by they quickly registered her as human. She quickened her pace past the magnetic mines. Sure she had very little metal on her to actively alert the magnets in the mines; still she didn't want to take that chance.

She ran through the damp hallway and stopped as she reached the corner. Immediately she froze as she saw the upper part of the Autobot base was now occupied by Decepticons. She turned back the corner and hid out of sight.

"Miko! Something else we foun-" Miko heard her radio go off but she quickly switched it off. Miko then activated her wrist comm and sent a call to General Darby. She hit mute before June could answer the call. She saw June's face appear in the holo display silently wording with her mouth.

Miko held the sign of the Devil in front of her face, the signal for Decepticons. Miko pulled down her Occulus goggles and opened a live feed of what she was seeing. She looked around the corner and showed that Decepticons had invaded the base.

"Shit!" June exclaimed loud enough to get everyone's attention "Look at this" She said as she showed Sierra and company the live feed into the base.

"Decepticons!" Sierra said

"And look, they have hostages…"June said as she saw Jack in the hands of a red Decepticon with a white face.

June typed in a text to Miko, Miko breathed hard as the size of the Decepticons injected her with pure fright. She held a hand to her heart as the words of June came over her goggles"

"**Miko, you need to go and set up the remote relays…" **June texted,

Miko gulped and shook her head from side to side quickly. June knew from the shaking of the camera what Miko's answer was.

**"We can't drive back it will be too late and we risk losing the element of surprise I NEED you to do this Corporal!", **June texted back.

The feed then began to shake as it looked down, June could tell Miko was crying.

"Lemmie see" Lt Fuentes cut in as she saw the image." She's freezing up General, let me talk to her. "

Lt Fuentes then sent her own text to Miko "You** can do this Miko!, You're not who you use to be! You're stronger now!" **

June then sent a pic file from Miko's feed to her. Attached to the pic was this message " **Miko, You see that girl in the picture? That's YOUR counterpart, she gave you those **

**Dolls!, Don't leave her to the cruelty of the Decepticons!" **

Miko gulped as she got a hold of herself. She looked at the girl in the picture who was her counterpart and who looked very different than Miko did. This Miko wore her hair in two ponytails and had pink dye into parts of her hair. Not unlike Miko who wore her hair straight down. It was the color of black with faded specks of dirt and rock smeared into it. This Miko also wore trendy clothes not unlike the olive drab green cammies , Mute Miko wore. She saw another text from June appear in her inbox.

"**Miko if we go back the way we came it will take too long, we have to ground bridge in if we want any hope of saving them!" **June texted, "**Do you copy?"**

Miko got her breathing under control and focused " **I copy, Ground Bridge will be open in 10 minutes." ,**Miko texted back.

Miko turned the corner and crouched low, she had to move very quietly and use the shadows to make her way to the Autobot relays. By the way the six Decepticons stood she saw a clear path around that would take her to the relay. She just had to move quickly, carefully, and quietly. She could hear the voices of the Decepticons admits the grunt and shouts of Jack and Miko

"Say Screamer" Knock Out said "If we can't find the energy signal, I bet the Autobots could find it for us…" He suggested as he held Miko in a tight grip.

"Why yes, Knock out! "Starscream agreed "And while we're at I bet we could ask for the return of any said artifact the Autobots might have!"

Miko could hear The Decepticons as they attempted to hail the Autobots. She moved in silence and hid from out of sight behinds the several piles of rubble and debris left scattered all over the floor. Where the Cons were standing is where the Liberty League squad had their base camp set up. Miko was silently grateful that June made the decision to move the camp downstairs and Miko was even more grateful that she and Bam Bam cleaned the area of all their junk. Miko finally realized that by cleaning their campsite they hid any trace of their being there. Miko waited and watched the cons as they chatted and looked around the base. She could hear Starscream talking with a voice over the coms. She didn't pay the conversation any mind as she used the opportunity as a diversion for her to get to the relays.

She finally reached her target and saw that the computer case was warped slightly. She was sure she was small enough to fit inside. She made one last check to make sure she was out of sight and quietly wedged herself inside the massive mainframe. She quickly went to work as she began splicing wires and connected into the Autobot mainframe. She had to work fast as she set up her network within the mainframe.

It only took her minuets to finish her work. She held her breath as she texted a message to the General. "**Ground Bridge is set. I can bridge you in now." **Miko texted**,**

She quickly received a message back. "**Good Job Miko, are you back at the Camp?"**

** "No I am still upstairs, I am hiding in a computer mainframe, and there are six cons with their hostages.", **Miko texted back.

** "Ok stay where you are and stay out of sight, Send us a bridge into our encampment." **General Darby sent back.

Within seconds a green ground bridge opened before General Darby and her squad. She quietly made the hand signal for her squad to "Lock and Load" Her squad got their rifles ready as they entered the portal. This ground bridge was untested and they was a probability they could end up anywhere in the base. June went first and led her team through. June breathed a sigh of relief when she saw they were back at their base.

"Ok , Here's what we are going to do!" June whispered as she took a knee, her squad joined her in kneeling as she laid out a plan. With their understanding of General Darby's plan they made their way up to the next level.

"Stay sharp kids" June said as the elevator opened up, "From this point on stay silent, you'll never know what we might run into."

The Elevator opened up and they filed out with Sierra taking point. They moved through the darkened hallways. As they turned the corner Sierra stopped and raised a fist. The squad immediately crouched and waited. Sierra motioned for June to come up and silently pointed out what she saw in the hallway before her. It was a figure not that far in front of them making their way in the dark. Whoever they were, they were using the dim light from a cell phone to make their way in the dark.

June signaled Rooster who was watching everything unfold. He looked at June in the eyes as she made a hand motion of her cutting at her neck and then a grabbing motion; she ended the signal by pointing at the figure down the hall. Rooster nodded and grabbed a pebble.

He set his rifle down as he crept quietly behind the figure. They had their back turned toward him and that's the way he wanted it. He got closer and closer as he finally tossed the pebble over the figure. As it hit the wall with a tap, the figure turned to the sound. It was right where Rooster wanted them to look. He then quickly moved behind them and wrapped his arm around their neck. He quickly pulled back clamping around their throat. The figure struggled as they tried to make a sound. All that came out was a small gasp followed by a gurgling sound. Rooster tightened down his hold on their artery, in seconds the body fell limp.

He picked up the limp body over his shoulder and easily carried it back to the squad's position. He laid the unconscious body down on the floor as the squad stood over the person, Sierra turned on her flashlight on the body.

"Well isn't that interesting. " She said stifling a chuckle.

The look on General Darby's face was priceless as she looked down and saw the motionless body of June Darby. This world's June Darby, passed out on the floor.

**NEXT TIME: A meeting that was destined to happen over the course of a year finally comes to fruition, and the world of the Transformers will never be the same! General Darby concocts a plan to rescue Jack and Miko and hold off a Decepticon kill squad. And both Miko's will get a shock as they come face to face with her mirror counterpart. Plus the appearance of June's squad will bring a long painful memory from Agent Fowler's past to light. **


End file.
